


Trust

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he returns from Australia Rin isn't so sure that swimming is what he wants to do anymore but his roommate has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personal Space

All he wanted was to go for a swim and clear his head.  He still wasn’t even sure why he was in this school.  There was no ambition to join the swim team anymore, regardless of what he had put on the application or told his mother.  He had slipped out of his shared room before his roommate, Nitori, had come back.  That was nothing new; he was still trying to get used to living with the grey haired ball of enthusiasm.  It might not have been so hard if the guy didn’t know who he was.  Who he used to be.  If he didn’t have expectations and, hell, probably fantasies about what Rin was like.  He dove into the pool and started swimming laps.  Just feeling the water surrounding him was soothing.  This late at night the lights were out and he was swimming in the moonlight from the windows, never noticing the figure standing in the corner.  He didn’t care how long he had been swimming.  As long as the moon was still up he was fine.  It’s not like he had been sleeping much lately anyway.  When he finally grabbed the edge to pull himself up a voice spoke from the shadows.  He was startled enough that he lost his grip and slipped back into the water with an undignified splash.  When he surfaced a hand was being held out to him.  He ignored it and pulled himself up.

“You are such an impressive swimmer.”  Rin stared at his roommate in front of him, not interested in his words or the reverent tone they were spoken in.

“Whatever.”  He muttered and turned away, heading for the bench where he had left his towel.  Stopping a few feet away he let out a disgusted sigh.  He spun around and found Nitori holding it out to him.  “Do you not understand personal space?  Or that whole, hey it’s not yours don’t touch it, thing?”  He snapped as he grabbed the towel.  They had this discussion at least once a day since he moved in.  The younger teen was fascinated by Rin.  All because of that stupid relay when they were kids.  “What are you even doing here?  Are you stalking me now or something?”  Nitori flushed a little and scowled at Rin.

“Actually I was coming back to grab something I left on the bench and you came stomping in and startled me.”  Rin noticed that Nitori was holding on to a swim club jacket - the one that was usually hanging off the back of his desk chair most likely.  It was way too big for him and Rin found himself curious about why Nitori had it.

“So what’s with that thing?  It’s gotta be like two sizes too big for you.  A souvenir from someone else you’ve been stalking?”  Nitori scowled for a moment before he headed towards the door.

“Maybe when you ask me like a decent person I’ll tell you.”  Rin almost swore Nitori stuck his tongue out at him before he left, but in this light he couldn’t be sure.  Not that it mattered.  He dried off and pulled on his t-shirt, barely bothering to dry his hair before leaving.  Wandering back to his room he wondered why, and how long, Nitori had just stood there and watched him.  There was something really off about that guy.  For the first three days after he had moved in to the room Nitori had constantly bugged him about joining the swim team.  The only peace he had gotten was in his classes or when Nitori was at practice.  The final straw was the night Nitori had actually leaned against the bathroom door when he was getting ready to shower and chattered at him through it.  He had finally snapped and flung open the door and told Nitori if he asked him one more question he was going to go ask for a room transfer.  That was the only thing that seemed to shut the guy up.  That had been two weeks ago and thankfully the topic had been dropped for the time being.

Opening the door to their room he was surprised to see Nitori standing by the desks apparently waiting for him.  He scowled at the younger teen when he was still standing there, arms crossed, when Rin came out from showering.  Sitting on the edge of his bottom bunk, towel slung around his neck, he peered over at the blue eyes studying him.

“What is it now?”

“You’re not supposed to be in the pool.  Even if you were a member of the swim team, it’s still after hours.  You could get into serious trouble.”

“Do I look like I care?”

“Actually, I think you do care.”  A small shock ran down his spine as he looked carefully at Nitori, for maybe the first time since they met.  This guy might be more impressive than he gave him credit for.  He ignored Rin’s harsh attitude and he was starting to call Rin’s bluffs.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you’re good enough to be accepted here with the swimming team as your main interest.  You have good grades and study hard.  Even though you don’t seem to want to make friends you don’t seek out enemies either.  Overall you’re a pretty decent person and you seem to not hate it at the school.”  Rin was surprised.  This guy had barely known him three weeks and he was already making some serious observations about him.  Serious observations that were a little too truthful for comfort.

“You really are stalking me or something.”  He muttered as Nitori crouched in front of him.  “Whoa, personal space.”

“You know that if you get caught, especially being a new student, you could be in serious trouble.”  He didn’t like the glint in Nitori’s blue eyes as he smiled up at him.  But he had a feeling showing that would be dangerous.  Nitori was not as innocent and simple as he had appeared.

“Okay.  And your point?”

“You show up and watch our practices for a while and no one needs to know that you go swimming in the pool at night.”  Rin felt his jaw drop and he just stared at Nitori.  Was he blackmailing him?  Seriously?  Water from his still damp hair dripped onto Nitori’s hand and he sighed at Rin.  “You really shouldn’t sit around with your hair that wet.”  He slid onto the bed behind Rin and started drying his hair.  Rin jumped at the overly familiar touch and tried to get off the bed only to wind up sitting on the floor when Nitori grabbed the back of his shirt, throwing him off balance.  Nitori quickly slid forward, legs on either side of Rin’s shoulders, and rubbed the towel against Rin’s hair.  “Calm down.  I’m just trying to be a friend you know.”  Rin sat stiffly as Nitori worked on drying his hair, trying to ignore the fact that it felt nice to have someone fussing over him.  How long had it been since he had someone hovering over him the way Nitori had been since he moved in?  Relaxing against the edge of the bed, almost against his will, he listened as Nitori babbled to him.  “Seriously.  Just show up to practice for the next few days.   I won’t bother you to actually join.  But you might enjoy it.  Then after everyone leaves you can go for a swim without anyone bothering you.  But it won’t be after hours.  Easy solution.”  He gave one final rub and dropped the towel over Rin’s head before scaling the ladder to his bunk.

“Why are you so eager to help me?”

“I just think it would be great if you did join.  And even if you don’t you obviously like relaxing through swimming.  As your roommate I would prefer you being relaxed over you being stressed and angry.”

“I’m not gonna promise to come, you know.”  Rin tossed the towel into his pile of dirty clothes and hit the light switch.  Nitori’s quiet laugh drifted down to him as the younger teen shifted around, getting comfortable.

“Yeah I know.”  

The look on his face when Rin shuffled through the doors the next day gave him a chill.  He wasn’t surprised at all to see Rin.  Ecstatic, yes.  Surprised, not a bit.  In fact he had a seat on the bench right next to him saved.  Rin sat down and glared at anyone who came near him.  Nitori shot him a grin and patted his shoulder before heading over to where the captain was starting the meeting near the side of the pool.  Noticing the contemplative glance that the captain gave him as Nitori hurried over, he rolled his eyes and stared out the window.  If there was anything he knew for certain about his life right now it was this: Nitori was going to be trouble for him and he would do well to keep his distance.

 

It had been almost two weeks since Rin had started coming to practices.  He was there almost every day, usually sitting up in the bleachers and staring out the windows until practice ended or working on homework.  Occasionally he sat on the benches near the pool.  Nitori made it a point to talk to him a few minutes before and after practice each time he was there.  No one knew why he suddenly showed up.  Or why he just sat there through practice.  Not a member of the team yet he showed more dedication to attendance than some of the regular members did.  They asked their captain but he would just shrug and say that there weren’t any rules about non team members watching practice and as long as he didn’t disturb anyone he didn’t see any problem.  They knew he was supposedly a good swimmer.  One of the best if you believed Nitori’s sighs and grins.  They had tried to talk to him but anytime someone other than the grey haired first year got close to him he would pull out his glare and they immediately retreated.

He slipped into the pool after Nitori left to change.  This was the reason he had been hanging around practices.  The fact that he felt like a girlfriend waiting around for her boyfriend to finish practice was pushed to the back of his mind everytime he slipped into the pool.  Nitori had always been one of the last to leave, he told Rin when they discussed the plan, so no one would give it any thought if he stayed a few minutes later.  Him entering the locker room was Rin’s cue that everyone else had left and that it was his turn to swim.  

Swimming a few leisurely warm up laps he wondered, once again, why Nitori was doing this.  The younger teen had claimed that keeping Rin relaxed was for his benefit as well but he had something up his sleeve and Rin couldn’t figure out what.  He swam to the edge and pulled himself out, planning on practicing his dive form.  The door leading to the locker room opened and he froze, stomach leaping into his throat.  Nitori never came back out unless Rin had been gone for too long and it was getting late and by his calculations he had only been swimming for about ten minutes.  His eyes snapped to the doorway and his stomach dropped from his throat to somewhere around his knees when he saw the captain walking through.  Crap.  He was screwed now.  The only person he could imagine it being worse to be caught by would have been one of the teachers.

“Oh, hey, Matsuoka.”  Captain Mikoshiba walked over to him, noting the way Rin stiffened anxiously as he approached.   “Have you seen Aiichiro?”  He gave the younger teen a gentle smile, hoping to ease his nerves.  It took Rin a moment to register that he meant Nitori.  He wasn’t used to hearing his roommate referred to as Aiichiro.

“Last I saw he was heading to the locker room.”  Mikoshiba turned to look at the doors he had just exited, scratching his head in thought.

“Huh.  I must have missed him somehow.”  He turned back to Rin, still smiling, and looked him over.  “Doing some swimming I see.”  Rin gulped and nodded.  Shit.  He opened his mouth to - what he didn’t even know, maybe explain or give an excuse - only to close it as Nitori hurried out of the locker room, hair still damp.

“Seijuro!  I thought we were meeting in your room?”  The redhead smiled as Nitori clamped onto his arm.

“I was hoping to surprise you and walk there with you.”

“Oh.  That’s sweet of you.”  Nitori kind of nuzzled Mikoshiba’s arm and Rin shifted uncomfortably, eyes darting everywhere.

“I, uh, didn’t realize you guys were so, uh, close.”  Nitori looked up at Mikoshiba and when he nodded, turned to Rin.

“Well we are dating after all.”  Rin’s eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Oh.  Well I think I’m going to go back to the room.  You two have a good night.”  He hurried to the locker room, not even bothering to grab his clothes or towel, leaving the other two to stare after him.

“You think we dumped that news on him too soon?”  Nitori glanced at his boyfriend before heading over to collect Rin’s things.  They had discussed telling Rin.  Not that they intentionally kept it a secret or anything.  The rest of the team knew and no one seemed to be bothered by it.  They just didn’t know how to bring it up since it wasn’t a big deal to anyone.

“I dunno.  You’re his roommate.  You probably know him best.  What do you think?”  Mikoshiba headed over to the benches and sat down, tugging Nitori onto his lap.  Since Rin had moved in and Nitori started staying behind after practice to let him swim they hadn’t had as much time together.  He leaned his head against Nitori’s chest and sighed.  He really missed cuddling with him like this.  “You need to come over more often.  It’s not like it’s too far or anything.”

“He didn’t seem freaked out or disgusted.  Just kind of confused.  And probably worried you were gonna yell at him for swimming.”  Nitori wrapped his arms around the older teen’s shoulders and rested his cheek on his head.  “I know.  But you were the one who said you wanted to try and get Rin interested in swimming again.  Have you changed your mind?”  Once Nitori had heard who his roommate would be he had excitedly barged into Seijuro’s room.  Babbling about how awesome it would be to be able to swim with Rin and how great of a fit he’d be for the team.  Remembering the younger teen’s excited chatter that day he couldn’t help but smile.

“I haven’t changed my mind.  I’m just wondering if I have some competition for your affection now.”  He grinned as Nitori pulled back and looked down at him with wide blue eyes, pouting a little.

“You know I’m serious about you.”  He chuckled when Nitori pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.  “I’d only consider him if I could share him with you.”  He murmured against his lips, causing Seijuro to pull back in surprise.

“Share?”  He knew that his boyfriend was comfortable with himself and confident in his experience.  Heck he was more experienced than basically everyone on the swim team.  Even knowing that, the thought of Nitori interested in a three person relationship still caught him off guard.  Nitori may have had plenty of relationships but he had always been a one man guy.  He looked towards the locker room doors and leaned his head against the wall.  “Are you telling me you want to try to hook Rin into this relationship of ours?”  Nitori cocked his head and scrunched his brow.  He had said that on a whim, just trying to placate Seijuro but now that it had been put out there …  he couldn’t help but wonder.

“Do you want to try?”  Gold and blue eyes met as they both thought about folding Rin into their lives.

“Let’s just focus on getting him onto the team first.”  Nitori grinned at him and starting placing kisses along his neck.

“That didn’t answer my question.”  He chuckled as Seijuro groaned a little when he nipped at his collarbone.  They continued exchanging gentle kisses and soft touches for a while until they realized it was getting late.  With an unhappy sigh Nitori slipped off Seijuro’s lap and grabbed Rin’s stuff.  

“We better head back.”  He threaded his fingers into Seijuro’s and led him to the dorms, sharing one final kiss before parting.

When he slipped into their room Nitori wasn’t sure what to expect.  He hoped Rin wouldn’t be too weirded out by the captain and him being a couple.  Nitori knew it could be weird to some people, not that he could really get why it bothered them, but he wanted so badly to be friends with Rin.  He knew Seijuro had been interested in Rin, or at least his swimming, as well.  Especially since he had purposefully ignored the sound of Nitori using his hair dryer in the locker room and headed to the pool, probably hoping to catch a glimpse of Rin swimming.

Nitori hadn’t known what he would see when he got back but for some reason he was surprised to find Rin sitting at his desk, finishing some homework.  “I brought your stuff.”  Rin looked over and nodded towards his pile of dirty clothes.

“Thanks.  Go ahead and toss them there.”  Turning back to his homework he tapped his pencil against the desk, not sure of how to approach the conversation.  “So you and the captain?”  Nitori sighed and climbed onto his bunk.  This would make or break their budding relationship.

“Yeah.  Me and the captain.  Anything you wanna ask?”  He might as well lay it all on the line here.  Anything Rin asked he’d willingly share.  “Does it freak you out?”  He squeezed his eyes shut holding his breath.  The only sound in the room was Rin’s pencil tapping on the desk.  He scribbled an answer on his homework and set it aside, tossing the pencil down.  Leaning the chair back he looked up at Nitori’s bunk.

“It doesn’t freak me out.  I just never would have imagined you and the captain, to be honest.” He paused, eyes widening, as a thought occurred to him.  “Just don’t tell me you’re using your body so I can swim.  That would freak me out a little.”  Nitori’s breath rushed out in a laugh and he rolled over, looking down at Rin.

“I’m glad you’re okay with it.  Don’t worry.  My body being used by the captain has nothing to do with your swimming.”  He grinned as Rin blushed at his statement.

“Well, uh, I’m going to bed now.”  Rin switched off the light and climbed under his covers, curling up with his pillows.

“You should hang out with us sometime or something.  He’s really a lot of fun.”

“We’ll see.  No promises.”  Rin muttered as he listened to Nitori roll around on the bunk above him, a sense of déjà vu overwhelming him.

 

The next few days as he continued to sit and watch the practices he noticed little things he never had before.  When Nitori would be chattering at him before and after practice Mikoshiba was often watching with a content look on his face.  As the beginning meeting was called Nitori would usually find a spot right next to the captain and stand as close to him as possible.  Sometimes when they took a break Nitori would sit on Mikoshiba’s knee or Mikoshiba would rest his arm across Nitori’s shoulders.  They were all fairly subtle things that made it obvious the two teens were close.  How had he not realized it before?  He wondered again as, a week later, he watched Nitori bouncing over to the captain and hugging him around his waist for a moment while he talked to a second year about something after practice.  Quickly letting go, as not to make the other teen uncomfortable, Nitori hurried up to the bleachers where Rin was sitting.

“What are you working on today?”  He studied the papers spread around Rin with curiosity.  “Anything I can help with?”  Rin snorted and shooed him away, pushing against his shoulder.

“Doubtful.  Don’t drip water on my homework.”

“Aw don’t be such a spoilsport.”  Nitori suddenly wrapped his arms around Rin’s shoulders and dropped onto his lap.  Neither of them realized they had caught the attention of what little of the swim team hadn’t left yet.  “I just wanna help you ya know?”  He pouted up at Rin, blue eyes shining, and blinked innocently.

“I leave you alone for five minutes and you jump into the arms of another guy?”  Mikoshiba’s voice carried over to them from the steps where he was watching.  Rin stiffened and started to try and pry Nitori off of him but the younger teen stuck out his tongue at Mikoshiba and snuggled into Rin.

“No it’s not like that.”  Rin tried to apologize to Mikoshiba.  The captain was being decent enough to let him swim after practices without insisting he sign up for the team.  The last thing he needed was for him to think he was trying to start something with his boyfriend.  Nitori put a hand over Rin’s mouth and looked to Mikoshiba, giving an exaggerated sniffle for dramatic effect.

“That’s exactly it.  You never have time for me anymore.  I’m shifting my affections elsewhere.”  Their voices drifted down to handful of swim team members left and they watched on in fascination.  They weren’t sure if they should feel sorry for Matsuoka or admire him for his courage.  Everyone knew that Mikoshiba and Nitori were an item.  A very exclusive and possessive item.  The fact that Matsuoka was being smothered with Nitori’s affections and Mikoshiba hadn’t killed him yet was a shock since the captain had nearly bitten the head off the last person that Nitori had flirted with.  Granted that was when they first started going out, but still.  Mikoshiba calmly walked over towards the two younger teens and stood in front of them, eyebrow raised.  His arms shot out and he snagged Nitori, tossing him over his shoulder with a laugh before either teen could react.  The rest of the team let out a collective sigh of relief and hurried to the locker room to change.  If the captain was laughing then it meant bloodshed had been avoided today.

“Sorry about Aiichiro.”  Mikoshiba smiled down at Rin.  “The fact that you have put up with him as a roommate for so long is impressive.”  He ran a hand down Nitori’s back, smiling wider when the younger teen struggled and shuddered.

Turning around he carefully headed back to the steps.  “That’s not fair, Seijuro!  Stop tickling me!”  He ignored the protests, raising his voice slightly to speak over them.

“Don’t worry about anything tonight.  I’m keeping this little brat for a while.  Enjoy your swim.”  He waved to Rin as he navigated the steps with ease, even with Nitori playfully struggling, and left through the locker room doors.  Rin shook his head.  What was with those two?  When Mikoshiba had been standing there Rin was almost certain his life was about to start flashing before his eyes.  But Nitori played the whole thing off as some sort of joke.  He sighed and gathered his homework, eyeing the water spots on some of it.  

When he was finally in the pool he felt his mind drifting, dumping most of the day’s events out of thought.  It was nice to be able to float around like this.  Nothing to bother him.  No one insisting he make decisions.  Eventually noticing the moon creeping into the sky he pulled himself out and dried off, surprised Nitori hadn’t come back for him already.  It was only then that he fully registered Mikoshiba’s words and his face flushed.  Did he even want to think about what those two had been doing?

He hurried back to his room; face still flushed and not even bothering with the lights.  Not wanting to know if Nitori was back or not.  Quickly changing in the dark he crawled into bed and snuggled into his pillows with a content sigh.  

His eyes popped open.  Why the hell had he let Nitori crawl on him like that?  He hated people clinging to him.  So why didn’t it bother him at all when the little grey haired first year had done it?  His mind drifted back to all the times Nitori had clung on him since he moved in.  At first it had been the occasional arm grab or shoulder touch.  But ever since that night he caught Rin swimming and wound up drying his hair for him after his shower he had been clingy.  He insisted on drying Rin’s hair whenever he got the chance and he was constantly tugging on Rin’s arm or, like today, trying to sit on his lap.  Knowing that Nitori was interested in guys didn’t even factor into his discomfort.  He was weirded out because Nitori had a boyfriend.  An older, very well built, boyfriend who was also the reason he was being allowed to swim as freely as he was.  The fact that the constant contact didn’t bother him was strange.  Trying to figure out how to tell Nitori to stop hanging on him so much, he drifted off to sleep.

Only to have his eyes snap open as he sat up in bed, hours later, gasping for air.

“Matsuoka-senpai?”  Nitori peeked down from the top bunk, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  At the state of his roommate he dropped down, not bothering to use the ladder, and knelt on the edge of the bed.  The elder teen was trying to get his breathing under control, mentally cursing the tears forming at the edge of his eyes, refusing to acknowledge his junior’s presence.  “Rin?”  He must truly look horrible for Nitori to slip and use his name like that.  Their eyes locked as Nitori gently rested a hand on his shoulder.  There was nothing but worry and compassion in his eyes and Rin let out a choked sob before turning away and curling up on his bed.

“Go the hell back to your own bed.”  Rin growled.  There was no way he wanted Nitori to pity him.  No way was he going to start crying over a stupid nightmare just because Nitori was being kind to him.  He felt his mattress dip as Nitori climbed into the bed with him and sat beside him, still resting his hand on Rin’s shoulder.  Neither of them said a word as Rin shuddered, trying to clear the dream from his memories.  It was always the same dream and he hated it.  Waking with that sense of something having just slipped through his fingers was terrible and every time it happened he felt like his heart was shattering and he couldn’t breathe.  Nitori shifted his hand from Rin’s shoulder to his hair and softly ran his fingers through it.  Having his first year roommate see him like this should have been mortifying.  But lying there with Nitori’s leg agains his back, fingers playing with his hair, was strangely soothing and Rin felt his breathing coming back to normal.  The last conscious thought he had before falling back to sleep was that maybe having Nitori clinging to him so much wasn’t as strange as he had thought.  It felt pretty normal actually.

 

“Oi, Matsuoka?”

Rin flinched as his name was called, automatically righting his posture from where it was leaning to the side already in obvious sleepiness.

After the nightmare last night, he had gotten a bit of sleep as Nitori had run a hand through his hair, only to find himself wide awake when the younger went back to his own bunk, and he couldn’t go back to sleep after. He almost regretted being too proud to ask Nitori to come back before reminding himself the guy had a boyfriend who was taller and more muscular than him who was also the captain of the swimming club.  

Speaking of said boyfriend… Rin looked up, blinking tiredly at Mikoshiba who stood before him, frown tugging on his lips.  When did the guy even approach him? He blearily remembered seeing him talking to Nitori.  Wait, Rin blinked, looking around. He was pretty sure he had entered the gym today earlier than the other members since he had been feeling tired and decided that at least he would be able to sit and do his homework and rest there; but now, looking around he realized that practice was already halfway through at least, with members already in the pool and doing laps.

Rin flushed.  Shit how long did I doze off, he wondered, hoping that nothing embarrassing had happened while he had slept.

“Matsuoka?” Mikoshiba inquired once more, leaning closer towards Rin’s face to peer worriedly at him.

“I’m fine.”  Was the grumbled response, as Rin rubbed furiously at his eyes.  He blinked in surprise as a warm hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged it away from his face,

“You know if you’re tired you can go ahead and rest.”

Rin growled. “I already said I’m fine.”

The captain’s only response was a shrug before depositing himself on the bench beside Rin. He watched Mikoshiba warily, but soon realized that he wasn’t even paying attention to Rin, instead focusing on the swimmers.  Rin looked back down at his homework, scowling as he realized he had gotten nothing done before he had dozed off, and clenched the pen in his hand, trying to focus on the notes in front of him.  He was determined to get at least this page of work done.

But the general atmosphere of the gym worked against him and soon enough he was once more lulled to sleep by the sounds of the water and the heat of the room.  When a hand reached over to steady him and tug him closer to warmth and fingers started running through his hair, he couldn’t find it in himself to protest.  So he gave in.

 

Rin was having a rare moment of peace in his sleep, when quiet words started being filtered into his barely conscious mind.

“So…isn’t he?”

“Unexpectedly so. Didn’t expect…”

“….told you…”

Rin grumbled in annoyance, just wanting to go back to sleep. He snuggled closer to the pillow under his head, then sighed contentedly as fingers continued to stroke his hair. On the brink of sleep, his eyes snapped open, face contorting into a look of horror as he realized what he just felt and where he was and that there was someone chuckling above him.

“Just like a cat.”

Almost afraid to look, Rin slowly turned his head from where it was resting on Mikoshiba Seijuro’s freaking lap, cushioned by a Samezuka swim team’s jacket.  He could feel another draped over his shoulders like a blanket and glanced up at said team’s grinning captain.

“Yo, Matsuoka,” Mikoshiba greeted casually, as Nitori waved gleefully from beside him. “You’re actually really cute, huh?”

For several moments, Rin could only look up wide-eyed, brain trying to cope with the scenario before him. Then he felt his face turn hot and a whimper escaped his throat, because what the fuck had he been doing?

“Whoa, really cute.”

Rin squawked and shoved himself off the bench.  Shock took over his features as instead of finding the solid floor, his foot twisted around a carelessly thrown towel, and he found himself hitting the floor, an ache on his ankle making wince.

“Matsuoka-senpai!” Nitori screamed, immediately at his side and supporting him to sit up, as Mikoshiba knelt down by his legs and raised his pants leg to inspect his ankle.  Rin’s face turned nearly as red as his hair at the attention. Honestly, was it just him or were Mikoshiba and Nitori’s touches lingering a tad too much?

“I’m fine.” He growled trying to pull away and stand up, only to be held back by Nitori, the first year using almost all his weight in holding Rin down as he watched the captain worriedly.

“Seijuro?”

“Well, it looks fine, but better not test it.” Was the reply, and Rin could only blink in surprise as Mikoshiba turned his back towards them and…

And…

No. No fucking way. That position was absolutely not.

“You expect me to get a piggyback ride from you?” Rin hissed, torn between anger and embarrassment.  He gasped as he felt Nitori shoving him closer to his boyfriend’s waiting back.  “Oi!”

“Come on, Matsuoka-senpai.” Nitori whined. “It’s better to be safe than sorry, right?”

“I’m not-”

“I won’t let you swim here again.” Mikoshiba threatened, glancing back at the two of them over his shoulder. “I only agreed since I was sure you could take care of yourself, but if you push yourself like this after all.”  He let his sentence drop threateningly and Rin gulped.

“Push myself?  But you said yourself it looks fine.” Rin stated, and he was certain it was fine, the ache would probably be gone in an hour or so and it’s not like their dorm room was that far.

Mikoshiba shrugged, raising an eyebrow at him, waiting for a decision.  Rin sighed, defeated, and allowed himself to be manhandled onto Mikoshiba’s back.

“There, not so hard was it?”  Rin glared at the duo halfheartedly as they made their way to the dorms.

“Are you comfortable, Senpai?”  And what the hell was up with Nitori anyway? Wouldn’t a boyfriend usually be jealous if their other half did something like this? It’s one of those couples things right? These two were so weird.

“Hey, Matsuoka-Senpai, your face is really red,”

“Shut up, Nitori.” Rin grumbled, hiding his face in Mikoshiba’s shoulder, missing the look that the two shared.

“Honestly, Senpai, you look pretty comfortable there.” Rin simply groaned at his talkative roommate as Mikoshiba laughed, shifting Rin against his back.


	2. You're Pretty Cute

His face flushed as he remembered everything.  He hadn’t been back to swim practice for almost two weeks.  How could he knowing that everyone there had seen him falling asleep on Mikoshiba’s lap like he was his boyfriend?  Then there was the embarrassing piggyback ride to the dorms.  Luckily no one had been around for that one.  Like he needed any more of a reason to hate himself and want to hide away forever.  Not that Mikoshiba or Nitori had minded any of it and he supposed in the end that was the important thing.  But, really, what was with those two anyway?  

After they had gotten back to the dorms that night Mikoshiba had gently put Rin on his bunk and then hung around while Rin hid under the covers, nearly dying from embarrassment.  They had tried to talk to Rin but when he refused to answer they went about chatting with each other.  He had peeked out once or twice while they were talking and was fascinated by how content they seemed to be with each other.  The one time Mikoshiba had been sprawled on the floor using Nitori’s knees as a pillow while Nitori flipped through a magazine to show him something.  Another time they had spent a few minutes shifting around and Rin almost snapped at them when Mikoshiba leaned back and rested his head on the mattress of Rin’s bottom bunk.  But he stopped, face flushing, when he saw Nitori snuggle up to the captain and smile when he saw Rin watching them.

There was something off about those two.  Definitely.  He had never seen another couple who was so willingly physical with another person.  Then there was the fact that ever since that night Mikoshiba had started hanging around their room.  It didn’t bother Rin too much, he often just left when the captain showed up to let the other two have some space.  But most nights Mikoshiba was still hanging around even if he got back hours later.  Then a couple nights ago Rin had come back from a jog and found the captain waiting outside the door.

“Nitori’s not here.”  He bluntly stated as he unlocked the door.

“Yeah, I know.  You mind if I wait around?”  Rin eyed the captain and then shrugged.  Whatever.  He didn’t really care that much.  Mikoshiba never bothered him when he was trying to study or anything so it was fine.  Half the time he forgot the other two were even around.  He headed inside and left the door open behind him, grabbing some clothes for a shower.

“Your call.”  He wasn’t surprised to see the captain sitting at the desk when he came out.  He was surprised that he was at his desk and not Nitori’s.  Mikoshiba was scanning the books neatly stacked to the side and when he heard Rin he gestured at them.

“Nitori says you’re a pretty good student.”

“Uh, yeah.  I like learning new things.”  He dropped onto his bed, ignoring the fact he was getting his sheets wet, and stretched out.  It should have felt awkward with it just being the captain and him.  Especially since the captain was his roommate’s boyfriend.  But for the most part it wasn’t.  Although something was nagging at him and when he figured it out he sat up, eyeing the other suspiciously.  “So why are you here if you knew Nitori wasn’t in?  It’s not like you have a long trip back to your room.”

“I wanted to see how you were doing.”  Blinking in confusion Rin didn’t really react when Mikoshiba stood in front of him and took his towel from his hands.  Mikoshiba was worried about him?  He hadn’t expected Mikoshiba to be so straightforward and looked up when he tapped his shoulder.  “You really are cute, you know.”  Jumping a little when Mikoshiba slid onto the bed beside him he rolled his eyes.

“What are you talking about?  You have a boyfriend.  Short.  Grey hair.  My fucking roommate.  Remember him?”  The captain put his hands on Rin’s shoulders and turned him to face away from him and towards the door.  He dropped the towel on Rin’s head and started drying his hair, ignoring his question.  “You know you should dry your hair before lying down.  You’ll get your sheets wet and have trouble sleeping.”

“Why are you so concerned about me?”  He tried to slide off the bed.  Damn it why were these two always touching him and drying his hair and hugging him?  Mikoshiba just slipped an arm around his shoulders and tugged him back.

“Because you’re you.”  Rin stiffened and he snapped at the man rubbing his hair.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I dunno.  You’re cute.  You’re smart.  You’re apparently a great swimmer.  That would be nice to see someday.  Do I have to have a reason to be concerned for you?”  He stared silently at the door as Mikoshiba finished drying his hair, tossing the damp towel into his dirty clothes pile and leaning back when he was done.  A few minutes later the door popped open and Nitori walked in, tossing his book bag onto his desk as he slipped off his shoes.

“Hey, Seijuro.  Matsuoka-senpai.”  When he noticed the look on Rin’s face he came closer, sitting on the edge of the bed.  “Is something wrong?”  Rin’s eyes snapped to Nitori and his face flushed as he scrambled off his bed.

“Your stupid boyfriend keeps calling me cute.”  Nitori studied Rin for a moment before laughing and pulling Seijuro up to the top bunk.

“Well you are cute.”

“You two are so messed up.”  He muttered as he climbed into bed, trying to find a dry spot to curl up in as the other two laughed quietly in the bunk above him.

 

That had been two nights ago and today he had found himself being drug along on some stupid swim team outing.  He had tried to get out of it, stating he wasn’t even on the swim team, but Nitori had insisted that he come with.

“You’ve been to practices as much as anyone else.  Plus we have the room and I think you’d have a lot of fun!”  They were taking a bus trip to an amusement park as a celebratory day off.  It was kind of awkward at first with all the swim team members watching him as Nitori and Mikoshiba drug him on to the bus, but no one said anything about it.  A few had mentioned that they were glad to see that Rin was ok, since he hadn’t been coming to watch swim practice lately.

“I didn’t realize they even noticed me.”  Rin muttered as he took a seat next to Mikoshiba.  Nitori was sitting a few seats ahead of them with another first year, laughing at some joke or another.

“Well Aiichiro has always been a fan of yours.  So he’s been pretty, uh,” the captain tilted his head a little, thinking of the right way to phrase it, “well, vocal about how great of a swimmer you are.”  Rin studied the captain, who was watching Nitori.  The grey haired first year was always a ball of energy and today he seemed to be amplified by the prospect of amusement park fun.  Mikoshiba turned to him and gave him a tight smile.  “Maybe one of these days you’ll feel comfortable swimming around other people and we can all swim together.”  

The captain seemed preoccupied so Rin let him be and they were silent the rest of the ride.  Rin did notice a few of the other guys watching them, but he tried to ignore them.  He had gotten used to the occasional stares he got from the team when Mikoshiba or Nitori were around him.  But it did get a little frustrating being looked at like some sort of exhibit or experiment.

Once they were finally at the park he spent the day being dragged around as Mikoshiba and Nitori took turns making sure he had company.  He would have been fine by himself but when he suggested to Nitori that he spend the day with his boyfriend instead of Rin he had just shook his head and smiled.

“Nope.  Not today.”  There was something weird going on today and Rin didn’t like it.  Why were they spending the day with him and not each other?  As he sat on a bench near some games, waiting for Mikoshiba, it occurred to him that he hadn’t even seen them speaking to each other since they got on the bus.  Each time they switched out which one was with Rin they would send a text and then Rin would be left alone for a couple minutes.  Just now Nitori had pointed out a bench and wandered off towards some rides that he had seen one of the other first years heading towards, leaving Rin to wait.  What the hell was going on with these two today?

After about ten minutes he started to get antsy.  He mentally cursed himself for not bringing his phone.  But why would he have?  He figured he’d end up spending the day with Nitori attached to his arm and it’s not like there was anyone he ever really wanted or need to get ahold of these days.  But where the hell was the captain?  This wouldn’t have been a problem if Nitori and Mikoshiba weren’t passing him back and forth like a divorced couple and their kid or something.

Shooting up from the bench he almost dropped his drink as the revelation hit him.  Were they fighting?  Racking his brain he realized he hadn’t seen them even touch once since two nights ago when Mikoshiba waited for Nitori in their room.  Even this morning when the captain came to walk them to the bus they had walked with Rin in between them.  There hadn’t been any of the usual clinging hugs or little kisses he always saw them sharing.  Thinking harder he realized that the only touching had been Mikoshiba’s hand leading him to their seats and Nitori’s pat on the back when he got on the bus this morning.  A drop of sweat ran down his neck and he looked around, hoping to see someone familiar, as he repeated his and Mikoshiba’s conversation from two nights ago.  

Did something happen between them because of him?  Were they fighting because they thought he was cute?  Oh fuck.  What if they broke up because of him?

Just the thought of the two of them not being together sent a chill down his spine and he dropped back onto the bench.  In the short time he had known them it had become so natural for them to be together.  Those two not dating was just, he groaned, it sent a feeling of wrongness through him, causing him to shiver.

“Matsuoka.  Something wrong?”  He looked up into a pair of familiar golden eyes when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  More touching, he realized.  But the captain was touching the wrong person.  Concern was written on Mikoshiba’s face as he squatted in front of Rin.  “You feel okay?”  Frowning at Rin’s lack of answer he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, sitting down beside Rin.  A few minutes later Nitori came running up from somewhere, panting as he doubled over in front of them.

“What’s the matter?”  He studied the two older teens as he tried to catch his breath.  Rin was staring down at his feet, looking like he had just been scolded thoroughly and Seijuro was eyeing Rin like he was going to fall apart.  He plopped down on the other side of Rin and leaned against the back of the bench.  “Seijuro?”

“I dunno.  I came over to get him and he was just sitting here.  He wouldn’t talk to me.  Did something happen before you left?”  Nitori thought back and shook his head.

“No.  Nothing that I know of.”  Rin muttered something and they leaned forward.  “What was that, Senpai?”

“I said why the hell am I always between you two?  I’m just getting in the way.”  Standing up he took a deep breath, refusing to look at either of them.  “I don’t want you two to be fighting because of me.  So just stop being so concerned over me and focus on each other.”  He spun on his heel and hurried through the crowd, leaving the couple to stare after him in surprise.

Nitori looked at his boyfriend in confusion.  “Between us?”

“Fighting?”  Mikoshiba raised his eyebrow and glanced at Nitori.  “What the hell is that all about?  We’re fighting?  When did we start fighting and why did no one tell me?”  He chuckled a little and tried to spot Rin.  He had been kind of distant and flighty ever since he fell asleep by the pool and when he stopped coming to practice Mikoshiba and Nitori had become concerned.  But Rin was Rin.  It would take him a little bit of time to feel comfortable about everything again, Nitori had told him one night when they had been lying in bed discussing it.

That was why they had wanted him to come with them on the outing.  They had hoped that getting out and being able to do something fun with some of the other swim team members might relax him and spark his interest again.  But apparently the plan had backfired.

“We better go find him.  I dunno if he knows when the bus is leaving.”  Nitori stood up and tugged at Seijuro’s jacket sleeve.  Heading off in the direction Rin had gone they kept an eye out for any swim team members, making sure to remind them of the departure time when they came across them.  As team captain it was Mikoshiba’s responsibility to make sure they kept out of trouble and Nitori had agreed to help with the task.  Spotting a familiar red head of hair near some food carts about a half hour later Nitori ran over, with Seijuro close behind.

“Good thing we found you, Matsuoka.  We’re gonna have to get back to the bus soon.”  Rin glared at the cheerful voice.

“I told you two to leave me alone.  I don’t wanna be in your way.”  Rin stalked away again, but he didn’t get far.  Nitori’s eyes narrowed and he hooked Rin’s arm in his own and drug him to a quiet corner.  Mikoshiba was right behind him and when they stopped he leaned against the wall next to Rin.  They had him pretty well pinned down and the only way out was to make some sort of scene.

“What are you talking about, Matsuoka-senpai?”  Nitori hadn’t let go of his arm yet and he winced at the grip he had on it.  How was someone so much smaller than him so strong?  “Why do you keep talking about getting in between us?”  He shifted uncomfortably as both teens stared at him.  God he hated trying to explain himself.  Especially in regards to something like this.

“Well you two are all weird lately.  You haven’t been as, you know, touching or talkative towards each other since the other night when I told you Mikoshiba called me cute.  So I figured you guys were fighting because of me.”  When neither teen said anything his voice dropped to a whisper and he swallowed hard.  “I just figured I was getting in the way.  And if that’s the case then you need to leave me alone because you two being all distant just feels weird.  And I don’t want that to be my fault.”  Understanding dawned on the two teens as they shared a glance.  Rin was being all panicky because he thought they were fighting about him.  Mikoshiba actually had to restrain himself from wrapping the redhead in a hug.  Nitori gave in to the feeling and launched himself at Rin, knocking him into the wall.

“Senpai you big dummy.”  He laughed in relief.  “We’re not fighting at all.  Seijuro’s just been really busy planning this whole trip.  You know as captain he has a lot of responsibilities for stuff like this.”  Mikoshiba dropped an arm around Rin’s shoulder and guided him away from the wall and towards the exit, leaving Nitori wrapped around his waist.

“As for the clingy thing you mentioned?  You’ve never noticed we tone it down around other people?  We don’t really do anything more than the occasional hug or whatever.  We’re not really into public displays of affection.”  Rin eyed Nitori happily stumbling along, still not letting go of his waist.  “I’m not as much into public displays of affection.”  Mikoshiba corrected himself, dropping his arm from Rin’s shoulders.

“So don’t worry about us so much.  But the fact that you were worried is really cute!”  Nitori’s face lit up at Rin’s blush.  He pushed the younger teen away and strode through the exit, muttering something about not being cute under his breath.  Nitori sighed as Rin hurried onto their waiting bus, prompting Mikoshiba to look down at him.  “Can we keep him?”  He started laughing and then started laughing even harder when he saw Rin glaring at them from the back seat of the bus.

“I told you, swim team first.”

“Forget that.  He was so worried about you and I not being together that he wanted to cut himself off from us.  Did you not see his adorable face?”  Nitori looked up at his boyfriend, blue eyes pleading.

“Oh no.  Not that look.  Don’t do that.”  Mikoshiba sighed as he watched the swim team slowly filing back onto the bus.  When he was sure they had all gotten back on he looked down, not surprised to see Nitori still giving him those begging eyes.  He held up his hand with a sigh.  “One date for now.  See how things go with him.  No funny stuff.”  Nitori’s eyes lit up and he gave a triumphant shout before dragging Mikoshiba onto the bus.

Once again Rin hadn’t slept well the last couple nights and the mostly self-induced stress of the day finally caught up to him.  Stuffed on the seat between Mikoshiba and Nitori he let the warmth on either side of him and the hum of the tires and the chatter of the swim team’s conversations lull him into sleep.  The rest of the team looked on in awe as Nitori leaned against Rin to say something to Mikoshiba and Rin snuggled into the captain’s shoulder.  Nitori smiled fondly and Mikoshiba laughed quietly, shifting so his arm was wrapped around Rin.  They all turned and faced anywhere but the scene unfolding in the back of the bus.  Those three were in their own little world of bliss and no one wanted to be the one seen peeping in on it.  Plus if they weren’t watching no one could have anything to share with Rin when he inevitably demanded to know what happened later on.

When they pulled up in front of the school everyone starting noisily filing off, exhausted yet happy about their afternoon off.  Nitori gently shook Rin awake and he sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  The ride back had gone by in a daze of sensations.  He had been comfortably pressed in between two warm bodies as the bus was filled with hums and chattering and he didn’t want to fully wake up yet.

“We’re back, Matsouka.”  Mikoshiba stretched and stood up, grabbing their stuff.  “Let’s go.”

“I’m hungry.”  Nitori whined as he tugged Rin to his feet and Rin, in his partially asleep state, let himself be guided off the bus.  “Let’s get something to eat.  And maybe see a movie.  It’s not too late yet!”  Mikoshiba looked back at Nitori and saw the glint in his eyes.  Anyone else might have thought that Nitori was moving fast but given his usual enthusiasm in getting what he wanted he knew that Nitori had been a saint in his quest for Rin’s attention.  Everyone was lingering by the gate, making plans for the rest of their evening off, and a few turned to watch them as Nitori hung off Rin’s arm.  Rin glanced around, glaring at everyone whose eyes he met.  He was still tired and felt kind of grouchy and damn it why did everyone have to stare at him when he was with these two?

“Let go of me, Nitori.  Go hang on someone else.”  He tried to shrug the first year off but stopped when he spoke.

“You’re hungry too.  Right?”  Rubbing his cheeks, trying to get rid of the last of his sleepiness, he realized he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast.  Hearing Rin’s stomach growl Nitori beamed at Mikoshiba.  “See?  Let’s go eat!  I wanna go to that place you told me about last week.  The one with the cakes.”  The captain laughed and shook his head, slinging an arm around Rin’s shoulder.

“Fine.  Then we’ll see if there’s a good movie to watch.  If not we can rent one somewhere.  Happy now?”

“Seriously you two?”  Rin slipped out of their grips.  “If you’re going on a date you really don’t need me tagging along.”  Nitori just shook his head and reattached himself to Rin’s arm with a smile.

“It’s not the same without you there.”  A laugh came from just behind them and Mikoshiba turned to look at the team.  Most were watching with unabashed curiosity as Nitori continued to wheedle away at Rin’s defense.  Clearing his throat he caught everyone’s attention.

“Ok guys.  Enjoy tonight.  We’ve got the prefecturals in a couple weeks and you know what that means.  So take the night and have some fun.  You know what’s coming up.”  The team started to disperse and Mikoshiba draped his arm back over Rin’s shoulder, leading the other two away from the school.

“But with the prefecturals coming up you two won’t have as much time together.”  Rin was still hesitating, debating just running back to the dorms and crawling into bed.  He’d like to pretend today never happened.  Why’d he let himself get so worked up over these two idiots anyway?  Not like the state of their relationship really had anything to do with him.

“Your point?”  Mikoshiba asked.

“My point is shouldn’t you two spend your time together?  You know.  Without me hanging around?”  Nitori frowned, growing tired of this discussion and ready to get food.

“Well my point is if we wanted to be alone we’d be alone.  Right now we want to spend time with you.  End of discussion.”  Rin was surprised at Nitori’s declaration and found himself being pulled down the street.  Thinking back over the last few weeks he realized it was most likely true.  When they wanted to be alone they usually went across the hall to Mikoshiba’s room, otherwise they were content to stay in his and Nitori’s room, usually trying to include Rin in their conversations.  

They were clingy and frustrating and were butting themselves into his personal problems.  But, and he hated to admit this even to himself, he didn’t really mind them.  It had taken some getting used to but now being around them could actually be nice.  Mikoshiba’s laugh broke through his thoughts and he was tugged against the older teen’s side.  He relaxed there for a moment, enjoying the warmth.

“Just give in, Matsuoka.  When Aiichiro gets like this there’s no stopping him til he gets what he wants.”  He shivered a little as Nitori smiled up at him, eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect of eating out together.  That was one of  the thoughts that kept nagging at the back of his mind.  Just what did these two want from him in the end?

Walking back to the dorms after the movie that night - Nitori had started dozing off halfway through the movie so when they left he had climbed onto Mikoshiba’s back for a piggyback ride home - Rin finally got the nerve to ask something that had been bothering him.

“Mikoshiba.  Why do you guys like me so much?  I have a crappy personality and suck at the whole friendship thing.  So why do you bother with me?”  The captain stopped for a moment and shifted his shoulders, readjusting his grip on Nitori.

“I dunno.  Cause you’re you?”

“What does that mean?  That’s crappy answer.”  He scoffed and kept walking.  The older teen’s long legs easily let him catch up.

“Well it’s the only one I’ve got.  I don’t know about Aiichiro’s reasons but that’s honestly why I like hanging around you.  You’re just you.  Sure you have a nasty temper and you yell and fight back.  But that’s ok.  I like those things about you.”  He studied Rin’s shoulders and the way he nervously pulled his cap further down on his head.  “I’ve come to like a lot of things about you.”  He muttered as Nitori shifted on his back.  Rin’s cheeks flushed at Mikoshiba’s words and he kept a steady pace a couple steps ahead to hide his blush.  Why were these two always saying such weird things to him?  The way they talked someone would think they were trying to date him instead of each other.


	3. Care to Join

The way he had waded through the days leading up to the prefecturals had left him feeling out of sorts.  Like when he walked into his dorm room and he could tell that Nitori had moved something of his but he couldn’t quite figure out what.  He was sure the days had flown by for Nitori and the rest of the swim team but not for him.  They had been some of the longest days he had experienced since he moved in.  Practices were running longer so he wasn’t able to hang around and swim afterwards.  The late practices also meant he didn’t see his roommate or the captain very much.  So he’d show up at practice, maybe read a little or do some homework, and then leave.  The captain and Nitori were often busy practicing and helping their teammates so he usually left without disturbing them.  He had gone back to running to help ease his stress and to help clear his mind.  He used to run all the time and although he didn’t get the same feeling as he did when he was swimming, it was the closest thing he had found so far.  It definitely beat sitting alone in his dorm room all afternoon and evening after his classes ended.

Lying in bed in the empty room with only two days to go before the tournament Rin realized he was actually missing hearing Nitori rolling around above him.  Or chattering in his ear about something that happened in his classes.  It was too quiet without the first year around.  The room also seemed emptier without Mikoshiba always lounged around somewhere.  Not that he’d ever tell the captain something as cheesy as the fact that he missed hanging out with them.  He wasn’t that lonely yet.  Besides, when had he even gotten so used to them hanging around, or on, him?  

But the truth, as much as he hated to admit it, was that he was getting lonely and bored.  The only time he had really spent with them since the day of the amusement park was when Nitori joined him the other night for a run.  He couldn’t even remember when he had last seen the captain outside of practice.  Rolling over with a sigh he punched at his pillows in an attempt to get comfortable in the silent room.  

Nitori was probably out running again or spending some rare time alone with his boyfriend.  Either way he wouldn’t be back for a while so there was no point in waiting up.  Not that Rin really cared whether or not he was awake when the grey haired first year came in.  He just didn’t want the guy overexerting himself so close to the tournament.  Continuing to make excuses to himself about why he was or wasn’t waiting up he eventually fell asleep.

 

His eyes slowly opened when he heard the door thump shut and he groggily rolled over to see a huge shape shuffling towards the bunks.  “Nitori?”  He mumbled as he tried to sit up.  He had been in such a deep sleep that moving wasn’t working well for him right then.

“It’s me.”  Mikoshiba sat on the edge of Rin’s bed with a huff, holding Nitori against his chest.  “Aiichiro fell asleep on the bench outside of the gym after his run.  I hope he didn’t push himself too hard.”  He eyed the bottom of Nitori’s bunk with a quiet groan as Rin gave up trying to fully sit up.  “Even as small as he is when he’s dead weight he’s heavy.”

“Just leave him here.”  Rin yawned and sank back into the bed, rolling back towards the wall.  “Not like he’s gonna care where he’s sleeping.”  He could feel the captain’s eyes on him and he looked over his shoulder.  “What?”

“You don’t mind?”

“You’re his boyfriend.  Shouldn’t you be the one minding where he sleeps?”

“He’s clingy when he sleeps.”

“He’s always clingy.”  Mikoshiba’s tired laugh filled the room and Rin had to bite back a sigh of contentment.  Just having these two back in the room with him made him feel like things were normal again.  He turned back to the wall with a huff.  When did he start thinking being around these two was normal?

“Fine.  Suit yourself.  Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  The captain turned and pulled the covers back, settling Nitori on the bed.  Feeling the warmth of Rin beside him Nitori instantly reached out and pulled Rin to him.  The older teen let out a surprised noise as Nitori’s arms wound around him, holding him in place.  “Told you.”  Mikoshiba chuckled as he pulled the covers up over Nitori’s shoulders.  He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Nitori’s cheek and then one on Rin’s too.

“What the hell was that for?”  Rin mumbled as sleep started to take over.  “Ya forget who your damn boyfriend is?”

“Cut me some slack, Matsuoka.  I’m exhausted today.  I had three swimmers start a fight because everyone’s pumped for the tournament.  Then I had one having a crisis about if they picked the right event.   Plus I have to make sure everyone is taking care of themselves.  All while keeping up with my own training and class work.”  Mikoshiba stretched and yawned.  “Being a captain isn’t exactly a piece of cake.”  A slender hand reached out and snagged his jacket and he looked down into Nitori’s sleepy eyes.

“Stay here.”  He knelt by the bed and Rin watched oddly fascinated by this almost domestic scene.

“Aiichiro.  You’re in Rin’s bed right now.  You can’t just invite other people to stay.”  Bleary blue eyes shifted to Rin and Nitori frowned as he tried to process this information.

“Rin.”  He whined.  Rin’s eyes widened in surprise.  Nitori actually whined.  Not just a playful teasing whine like usual, but a genuine sounding like he might start crying whine.  He glanced from Nitori to Mikoshiba, noting the tired circles under the captain’s eyes.  Was he seriously considering this?  Especially since he knew it wasn’t like the captain had far to go.  Across the hall back to his room wasn’t exactly a monumental trip or anything.

“Whatever.  Just don’t complain if one of you winds up on the damn floor.”  Apparently he was considering it.  He scooted towards the wall, Nitori cuddling along behind him, and heard Mikoshiba toss his jacket onto the nearby desk before climbing into the bed with a relieved sigh.

“Thanks."  He felt warm fingers brush his back as Mikoshiba slipped an arm between him and Nitori.  The bed was warm and sleep quickly took over all three of them.  The last thought he had before drifting off was that this was the first time he could remember either of them using his first name.  But he didn’t necessarily mind the familiarity of it.

 

After five tries Rin finally managed to open his eyes and start to wake up.  The first few times he had tried to crack them open but was too warm and comfortable to bother continuing.  The last two times he had opened them and then shut them because he was staring at his blank wall and he just didn’t feel like waking up yet.  But his stomach was getting ready to start growling and he really needed to go to the bathroom so he finally gave in.  Nitori’s arms weren’t wrapped around him so he figured he could just slip along to the end of the bed and hit the cafeteria without anyone noticing anything.  

He managed to move about a foot towards the head of the bed before he encountered a problem.  While Nitori was no longer clinging to him – he had turned towards Mikoshiba during the night – there was a hand clenched in the back of his shirt.  He shifted and tried to gently pry open the captain’s fingers, not glancing at his face until he spoke.

“Rin?”  Mikoshiba’s voice was groggy and from what little Rin could see of his face he was confused and mostly asleep still.  “Why are you in my bed?  Am I still dreaming?”  Rin tugged his shirt from the captain’s fingers and slipped out of the bed.

“I gave you permission to sleep in my bed, not call me by my first name you big monkey.”  Nitori snuggled into Mikoshiba’s chest and he shifted slightly to look at Rin.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m just going for breakfast.  You guys stay and rest some more or whatever.”  He was trying not to look at them cuddling so comfortably and happily in bed.  His bed.  His blankets.  His pillows.  God why did he let them sleep there last night?  It’s not like either of their beds were that far away.

“You can always come back to bed if you want.”  Mikoshiba yawned and smiled at him.  Rin felt a blush staining his cheeks at the invitation.  He was getting flustered for no reason and he didn’t like it.  He shuffled towards the door, putting on the jacket laying across his desk without looking, and left.  He let out a relieved sigh as he shut the door behind him.  As much as he had missed spending time with them there was something about those two that set him on edge lately.  But he had to admit that he had finally slept well last night.  It was nice to have Nitori back in the room for a little while, even if he was asleep the whole time.  

Chuckling, he wondered how disappointed Nitori would be to find out he got to share Rin’s bed but missed it because he was sleeping.  He grabbed a quick breakfast from the cafeteria and it wasn’t until he reached into his pocket to pay the he realized the jacket he was wearing wasn’t his.  After a brief moment of worry that he’d have to put the food back and come back later he found a wallet.  He didn’t even have to look at the ID to tell him whose jacket he had grabbed by mistake.  He just quickly pulled out the money and noted how much he’d have to give Mikoshiba later.  

It was taking every ounce of his concentration to not appear as freaked out as he felt over showing up in the cafeteria wearing the swim team captain’s jacket over his pajamas.  It was late enough in the morning that most of the other people had already headed to their rooms or classes.  Unfortunately he ran into a couple of swim team members at the doors.

“Hey, Matsuoka.  Borrowing Nitori’s jacket?”  The first guy grinned as he glanced at Rin.  His friend nudged him in the shoulder and shook his head.

“Nah, man.  That’s way too big to be Nitori’s.  He must be borrowing the captain’s clothes today.”  They looked over Rin once more before heading over towards the food.

“Man they really must share everything.”  The first one said as he and his friend laughed.  “I didn’t think Nitori would be willing to share his boyfriend like that.”  Rin blocked out whatever else they might have said and hurried back to his room, breakfast forgotten.  

What the hell were they even babbling about anyway?  And why did what they said about Nitori irritate him so much?  Standing outside his room he groaned.  He was wearing Mikoshiba’s jacket.  Which meant he didn’t have the key to his room.  Which meant he’d have to knock and wake them up and listen to them poke fun at him grabbing the wrong jacket.  He could always just go into Mikoshiba’s room instead, he eyed the door behind him and decided against it.  It would feel too weird just walking into the captain’s room like that.  He debated just going to the library or for a jog but decided against it.  He was in his pajamas and it was his room, damn it, and he had every right to be in there.  If they wanted to make fun of him for taking the wrong jacket, well he had plenty of embarrassing little tidbits about them he could bring up.  After a few knocks he heard heavy footsteps and a thump as someone staggered into the door.

“Whaddaya want?”  Nitori glared up at him and Rin actually took half a step back.  He didn’t think he’d ever seen Nitori grumpy.  His cheeks were flushed from sleep and his hair was all over the place and his blue eyes were half asleep and half angry.

“I want back into my room.  Thanks.”  Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs at the end of the hall Rin hurried inside, leaving Nitori to shut the door.  An appreciative noise came from the bed and he glared over to see Mikoshiba looking at him.

“Hey.  My jacket looks pretty good on you.”  He grinned as Rin’s glare intensified and he threw the jacket back on the desk.

“Shut up.  I owe you for my breakfast.  Go back to sleep.”  Rin dropped into his chair and pulled out a book.  Maybe if he just ignored them they’d go back to sleep and he could pretend none of the last half hour had happened.  Nitori stumbled back to the bed and Rin glanced back when he heard Nitori’s shin catch the bunk.  A line of curses came out as Nitori climbed over the captain and flopped himself under the covers.  Mikoshiba looked at Rin.

“Don’t worry about the money.  And you can borrow my jacket anytime.  Doesn’t bother me any.”  He wrapped an arm around Nitori and pulled him against his side, smiling at Rin.

“Nothing bothers you two.  That’s the problem.”  Rin muttered as he turned his attention back to his book, not catching the slightly worried look that dropped onto Mikoshiba’s face.

 

The steady breathing from behind him told him that the other two had fallen back asleep.  The clock read 10:30 and he sat back, trying to decide what to do with his day.  Obviously classes were out since he already missed his morning ones.  Not that he had to worry about them much.  He was a good student and rarely missed class so he could stand to skip today.  Besides with the tournament tomorrow the whole school was kind of worked into a frenzy.  The swim team was Samezuka’s pride after all.  Sleepy murmuring drew his attention to the bunks where the captain of Samezuka’s pride was currently curled up in Rin’s bed cuddling with Rin’s roommate.  Funny how all of this was happening because Rin had wanted to go for a swim to relax that night.  Letting out a groan Nitori sat up and scrubbed at his face, confused by the view from the bottom bunk.  Only when he asked Rin what time it was did Rin realize he had been watching them sleep.  For almost an hour.

“Time to get out of bed probably.”  He grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom, leaving Nitori to wake up Mikoshiba.  Had he really just spaced out for an hour and watched them sleep like some creeper or something?  There was really something wrong with him.  He wished now, more than ever, that he could go for a swim.  When he came out of the bathroom to see Nitori giving Mikoshiba a morning kiss, a very heated morning kiss Rin realized with a blush, he really wanted to hit the pool.  “Really you two?  Could you at least get off my bed before you start making out?”

“What?  Are you jealous?”  Mikoshiba’s teasing question sent a shock through Rin.  Was this feeling jealousy?  He bit back his panic and scoffed.

“You wish.”

“Maybe I do.”

“What?”

“We should probably check that everything’s in order for tomorrow, Captain Mikoshiba.”  Nitori grabbed Seijuro’s hand and pulled him towards the door.  “I really hope you’ll come tomorrow and watch us swim, Matsuoka-Senpai!”  The door shut behind them and Rin dropped onto his bed.  

What the hell was that all about?  Him jealous?  Of what exactly?  The fact that Nitori always looked so happy around his boyfriend?  Or the fact that they always seemed so relaxed and sure of things?  Or the fact that they had each other to find comfort?  Why the hell would he want someone clinging to him all the time anyway?  He curled onto his side and took a deep breath.  His bed was still warm and his covers smelled like those two.  Why did the scent leave him longing for the friendship they had?  What was wrong with him these days?

Instead of accomplishing anything even remotely productive Rin spent the rest of the day under his covers dozing.  It was perfectly okay to take a day every now and then and just rest, he told himself when he looked at the clock and decided to skip supper.  Especially since his sleep had been so restless lately.  All these weird feelings and concerns were just due to lack of sleep.  He was sure some rest would clear the whole thing right up and he’d be back to normal.  So deep in his dozing and dreams he didn’t know if Nitori coming back was part of the dream or reality.

“We both really do care a lot about you, Rin.  I hope you can see that soon.”  Hearing Nitori’s soft voice he decided it was part of the dream and rolled over, bumping into a warm body.  This was a really comfortable dream and he let the fingers running through his hair send him back to a deeper sleep.  “Sleep well.  Hopefully the weather stays clear and maybe you can come see me swim tomorrow.”

 

Cracking open his eyes was nearly impossible when Nitori shook him awake the next morning.  Sunlight tried to shine through the clouds and into the room.  But it seemed as drained as he felt.  He might as well have slept for days.  Every limb and joint felt heavy.

“Senpai I have to leave soon.  Did you want to ride on the bus with us?  You are coming right?”  The cheerful voice was chipping away at his sleepy cocoon and he struggled to focus on the grey head next to him.

“Do I look like I’m ready to take a bus with you guys anywhere?”  Stumbling to the bathroom he avoided the mirror, sure he looked nearly dead.

“You’re not coming?”  The disappointment in Nitori’s voice was bad enough that Rin didn’t even want to see his face and he sighed.

“About what time is your event?”  Hit by a sudden hug around his waist he nearly lost his balance, gripping the bathroom sink to stay up.  Nitori rattled off the details and worried about the weather until his phone went off.

“Time to go!  You better be there!”  Silence filled the room after the door was shut and Rin finally got the chance to breathe.  That guy was a whirlwind of enthusiasm.  Sunlight broke through the clouds for a moment and he wondered if the weather would hold until today’s events were over.

 

The rain beat a steady tempo on the roof of the bus and the atmosphere inside was gloomy.  He was only here because he didn't feel like taking the public transit back and then walking through the rain to the dorms.  That was what he told himself anyway.  It had nothing to do with the glum look Nitori was sporting as they waited for Mikoshiba and the teacher advisor to get back.  Nitori's race had gone off without a hitch despite the ever darkening clouds.  Unfortunately he didn't quite place, despite all the effort he had put in the last month.  Knowing Rin had seen him race actually seemed to make him even sadder and when the first raindrops fell he had hurried to the locker room.  A hush fell over the bus as Mikoshiba and the advisor hopped on, shaking the rain off.

“Ok everyone, looks like the rest of the events are postponed until tomorrow.  That includes the final rounds of individual races and then the relays.”  The captain headed towards the back, pausing only slightly when he saw Nitori sitting next to Rin and staring out the window.  He took the seat behind them and ruffled Nitori’s hair.  “You did great, Ai.”  The first year only huffed quietly and leaned his head against the window.  Mikoshiba let his hand rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder and propped his chin against the top of Rin and Nitori’s seat.  “I think I saw your sister in the stands today.”  He turned a curious eye towards Rin, who stiffened.

“Wouldn’t surprise me.”  Rin had seen her as well.  But he had stuck to the Samezuka students, trying to blend into the crowd.  He hadn’t returned any of her calls or messages.  Or any of the ones from his former friends.  But he had read and listened to them.  Iwatobi had formed a new swim team and they thought it would be great to get to see him again.  Maybe they could even swim together someday.  He didn’t even want to think about them anymore.  But they just wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Don’t worry.  She’s cute but you’re still cuter than her in my book.”  Mikoshiba’s whisper sent a blush straight to his cheeks.  There was a flash of black as Nitori scrambled over the seat and flopped into Mikoshiba’s lap.  Leaving Rin to blink in embarrassment as nearby swimmers chuckled at the scene.  This day just kept getting worse.  

He had made it in time to watch Nitori and he was rather impressed by how much he had improved this last month.  He had barely missed out on placing, which probably made it worse for him.  When Rin had gone looking for the locker area to see how he was handling things he had run into Makoto.  It had been awkward and just remembering it made Rin want to curl up into the bus seat and never be seen again.  They had only shared a few words before Rin had left.  He didn’t run off.  He really did need to check on Nitori.  It wasn’t just an excuse to get away from Makoto’s kind smile as he once again said it would be nice to hang out again sometime.  Leaning his back against the window he closed his eyes and wished for what was probably the hundredth time this month that his life would calm down a little bit and he could just enjoy things again.

The rain still hadn’t let up when they reached the dorms and Mikoshiba told everyone to make sure they were up in time to leave in the morning.  “We’ve still got tomorrow’s events to get through before anything else.  We need everyone there to support each other, win or lose, got it?”  He eyed his team before they dispersed in the lobby.  He turned to grab Nitori but he was already gone.  Silence filled the lobby and he sighed, running his hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture.

“Do you need some help?”  He jumped at Rin’s voice behind him.  Mikoshiba was sure that he would have left as soon as they got off the bus.

“Between you and him I am going to go bald.  I swear.”

“What the hell have I done to you?  If you don’t want in the room fine.  Go to bed.”  He heard the captain let out a groan behind him before quickly catching up.  A comfortable silence hung between them as they made their way up towards their rooms.  Stopping at the end of the hallway Rin forgot that Mikoshiba was behind him until the older teen ran into him, wrapping his arms around Rin’s waist to keep both of their balances.

“What are you,” Mikoshiba followed Rin’s stare, “Aiichiro?  Why are you out here?”  The first year looked up sadly as they approached and Rin felt his stomach catch.  The poor guy looked miserable as Rin unlocked the door and they all stepped inside.

“I forgot my keys on the desk this morning.”  He gave a half-hearted wave towards his desk before just sitting on the floor.  “I sucked at my event today.  I never should have switched to the 400m.  I suck at life.  I can’t even remember to charge my phone or grab my keys.”  The captain sat on the floor and pulled his boyfriend into his lap, for once not even sure of what to say.  Nitori was a cheerful person.  He didn’t really give in to self-doubt often.  Rin just tossed his keys and jacket onto his desk and went about changing into comfortable clothes.

“People forget stuff all the time.  With everything going on forgetting your keys is normal.”  He kicked his shoes under his bed and stretched down on it.  They just watched in surprise; was Rin trying to comfort Nitori?  Without mocking or joking?  “And you posted better times on your 400m than you ever did for the 100m.  Your body’s built more for endurance than sudden bursts of speed.  I’m sure you’ll show me a win the next time you race.”  When Rin’s last sentence sunk in Nitori launched himself from Mikoshiba’s lap and pounced onto Rin’s bunk.

“You’ll really come watch me next time?”  Rin shoved him back into Mikoshiba’s lap and shook his head.

“Jeez.  A little warning.  Personal space and all that.”  He couldn’t completely hide the smile that formed at Nitori’s excitement.  “You just better show me a race worth watching.  Got it?”

“Hey I can help you work on your endurance.”  A soft giggle filled the room as Mikoshiba kissed Nitori’s neck.  “Maybe help you work out some of your muscles.”

“Oh my God you two get a room.”  When Mikoshiba opened his mouth Rin rushed to finish.  “One I’m not in.”  He could have sworn Nitori muttered something about “Where’s the fun in that” but he couldn’t quite hear it over Mikoshiba’s question.

“So if I promise to win tomorrow you’re gonna come watch, right?”

“I never said that.”  He scoffed but the next day was sunny and clear and he found himself squished into the Samezuka section of the bleachers.  There were a handful of individual runs left to get through and then the relays.  Nitori was bouncing up and down beside him; clinging to the red megaphone he had been given.  It made Rin happy to see that he appeared mostly over his slump from the night before.  

“Isn’t this great?”  His blue eyes were filled with excitement as the next round of swimmers was called.  Even Rin had to admit that the buzz of the crowd and the sound of the captain’s name being called over the speakers left him with a light feeling in his chest.  The crowd hushed as the teens lined up, everyone from Samezuka held their breath as their captain’s muscles tensed.  Then he was in the water and charging down the lane.  Tension built in Rin as he watched Mikoshiba tear through the water.  No he didn’t quite tear through it but he made it move out of his way.  He had forgotten that naturally the captain of Samezuka’s swim team would be an impressive swimmer himself.  He felt as if his lungs were going to burst as Mikoshiba easily pulled ahead.  Samezuka’s section of the stands was going crazy as their captain hit the wall and bounced up, eyes focused on the board as he pulled his cap and goggles off.  It was obvious he had taken first place but when the numbers flashed up and the announcement boomed over the speakers he slammed his fist into the water to the cheers of his team.

“Mikoshiba-kun in lane 4 has just set a new tournament record.”  

Nitori shouted excitedly beside Rin and he felt whoever was behind him wrap their arms around his shoulders as everyone cheered and jumped.  Mikoshiba pulled himself out of the pool and waved up to his team, giving Nitori and Rin a wink.

“That was so amazing!”

“The captain is awesome.”

“Sometimes I forget how skilled a swimmer he is!”  The chattering came from all sides and Rin let himself ride the good feelings.  He actually grinned when Nitori threw his arms around his waist.  Giving him a hug back he didn’t even care about what anyone else thought.  He hadn’t felt so alive in a long time and he was, well, he was happy.  Happy for the captain.  Happy for the team.  Happy to be a part of it, even if he was only cheering them on.  Some of the team hurried to congratulate Mikoshiba but Nitori and Rin waited in the stands.  The captain would seek them out eventually so they figured they’d let his fans fawn over him for a little while.  He was still riding that high from such an amazing performance when the announcement for the next events came over.  His grin froze when he heard the teams competing.  One team in particular.

“… and making their debut here Iwatobi High School.  Good luck to all the relay teams.”  The world went blurry and his legs went slack.  If not for Nitori still wrapped around his waist he probably would have fallen to the bleachers.

“Matsuoka-senpai?”  Nitori’s voice barely reached him and the first year looked worriedly from Rin’s fallen face to the team standing by the starting block and the name clicked in his mind.  “Oh.”  He breathed out, eyes wide as the first swimmer took position.  “Oh, Senpai.”

 

Makoto’s stroke hadn’t changed much, he realized in some back corner of his mind as he watched on in a daze.  It was still powerful and strong and his size left everyone behind.  Nagisa, the little brat, still managed to make it seem like his arms grew as he chased you down, cutting through the water.  He could still vaguely remember how it felt to have that illusion catching up to you and breathing down your neck, so to speak.  Rin’s mind went into overdrive as the third person stepped on to the block.  Who had they gotten to replace him?  He dove in with a perfect form and Rin scowled.  This?  This is who was replacing him?  The guy had no passion for swimming and anyone could see that by how rigid his form was.  What the hell was a guy like him doing swimming with the rest of them?  He was just dragging them down.  

The rock in Rin’s chest dropped to his stomach.  Now it was Haru’s turn and his eyes scanned the crowd briefly, stopping at Rin for only a moment, before he slipped his goggles into place.  His entry was perfect as always and he glided down the lane; easily surpassing each person and making up the places lost by that phony.  As he entered the final stretch he passed into third and then second place, the rest of Iwatobi yelling for him at the finish.  He hit the wall and they held their breath as the board lit up.  Makoto pulled him out and they all piled on him, cheering over their first place finish.  Rin couldn’t stop the chill in his stomach from spreading or the tears in his eyes from forming.  He stomped out of the stands, leaving Nitori to try and catch up with him.

“Senpai?  Wait up!”  The first year tried to reach him but he was already at the bottom and through the doors.  Stupid relay.  Stupid tournament.  Why the hell was he even here in the first place?  How had he let Nitori and Mikoshiba convince him to come?  What was the point?  It was so nice to see that his old friends had replaced him so easily.  Too bad they couldn’t have gotten a decent swimmer.

“Oh, hey!  Matsuoka!”  His head snapped to the side and he glared at a third year that was walking from the locker rooms.

“What do you want?”  If the guy had any sense of self-preservation he would he read the signs coming off Rin and just leave him alone.  But he was too hyped from having just seen the captain smash the old record and he just kept talking.

“If you’re looking for your boyfriend he’s still in the locker room.”  Hot and cold waves surged through Rin’s body and he froze.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Aren’t you and the captain a thing?”

“You’re confusing me for a grey haired first year.  I’m leaving.”

“Oh we thought the three of you were all boyfriends or something.  My bad.”  He kicked the doors open and left the center, stalking towards the station.  He was not going back to the dorms with Samezuka.  Especially not now.  Between this news that they thought they were all boyfriends and the fact Mikoshiba just smashed the record there’s no way he would get a moment of peace.  Especially once Nitori told Mikoshiba what had just happened with the relay.  He didn’t know if he was more frustrated about the relay or the sudden fact that apparently people thought he was going out with both Mikoshiba and Nitori.  

His feet stopped moving and he studied the ground.  In a weird way he kind of almost was going out with them, wasn’t he?  Ever since that day he fell asleep by the pool they had been inviting him with to go out to eat or see a movie.  They’d been invading his personal space.  In fact, hadn’t he just willingly shared his bed with them just the other night?  He rubbed his temples with a groan and started off towards the station again.  Maybe he’d stop somewhere and get something to eat.  Or get off at an earlier stop.  Not that he was avoiding his roommate and the captain or anything.  He just hadn’t had time to himself lately.  He could use some time to think about that relay and everything that was wrong with him and his life.  Glancing at his watch he wondered how long it would take before he could sneak in and not have to talk to anyone.  Not that he was avoiding them or anything.

 

“Seijuro, don’t you think we should be looking for Rin or something?”  Nitori looked up to where Seijuro was leaning over the bunk, hesitation evident in his blue eyes.  He ran his hands through his hair and groaned.  He loved Aiichiro, he truly did, but sometimes he frustrated him.  Like right now.  He had just set an amazing record today.  Not just a personal best but a tournament record and all his boyfriend could think about was Rin being upset.  He never thought he’d live to see the day when he was jealous of Rin.

“Rin’s always upset about something or another.  He’ll come back when he’s ready.”  He rolled over on Nitori’s bunk and waited.  He had wanted to go back to his room and maybe enjoy Nitori’s company but when the first year had told him about the relay and Rin running out he had accepted that they’d be stuck in Nitori’s room at least until Rin came back.  He sighed again.  He really didn’t want to be a bad guy in this, but Rin was testing his patience and right now so was Nitori.  There were plenty of swim team members who had wanted to have him hang out and celebrate and he didn’t really want to lose this feeling of excitement from winning just yet.  “If you’re not even going to keep me company I might as well go back to my room.  Or just go hang out with some of the other guys.”  He started for the ladder and was pushed down by Nitori scrambling onto the bunk.

“I’m sorry, Seijuro.  But it’s just.  If you had seen his face you’d be worried too.  It looked like someone had just ripped his heart out.”  He reached up and cupped Nitori’s cheek.  This guy was too caring sometimes.  But that was just one of the things he loved about him.

“I understand that, Nitori.  But Rin’s not here right now and he’s not answering his phone.  So there’s nothing we can do about it.”  Nitori settled himself onto Seijuro’s chest and wrapped his arms around him.  Listening to the captain’s voice always helped settle him down.

“You’re right.  I’m sorry.  I just,” sighing he rubbed his cheek against Seijuro’s neck, getting a chuckle from him, “I worry about him.  I care about him like I care about you.”

“I know.”  He kissed the top of Nitori’s head.  “I care about the brat too.”  They stayed that way, laying there and exchanging soft touches and kisses, content to just be together, until the light came on and they jumped.  When he glanced up and saw them on the top bunk, intertwined and smiling gently at each other, Rin was embarrassed at interrupting them.  He hadn’t expected them to be here.

“Sorry.”  He muttered as he quickly shut off the light and crawled into his bunk.

“Senpai!”  Nitori started to lean over the side and was interrupted by Seijuro’s growl.

“Aiichiro.”  Rin listened as Seijuro pulled Nitori away from the edge and Nitori let out a squeak.

“But Seijuro.  I wanna make sure he’s okay.”  The bunk squeaked a little as Seijuro shifted and Rin could almost picture him either holding Nitori to his chest or pinning him to the bunk.

“He’s not bleeding.  He’s not dead.  Can I maybe get you to focus on me now?”  He was sure that Seijuro had been putting up with Nitori’s worry and nagging since he left this afternoon and he actually felt a little bad for the captain.  Right up until he heard Nitori’s throaty sigh, the captain’s chuckle and the rustling of clothes.  

He smacked his head into the pillow and stared at the bottom of Nitori’s bunk.  Were they seriously doing this right now?  He had spent the entire afternoon chasing thoughts around in his head.  About Iwatobi and about swimming again.  About his future and everything.  About those two and about what he was to them.  And now he was listening to them making out on the bunk above him.  If this wasn’t life’s way of mocking him he wasn’t sure what was.  Covering his ears with his pillow he tried to ignore it.  He knew they’d done this before with him down here.  But this time was different.  All he could think about was how that third year this afternoon had assumed he was with them.  

Wait.  Did they assume he did that with them too?  His cheeks flushed as he started imagining Seijuro kissing the back of his neck the way he was always doing to Nitori.  His cheeks were nearly on fire as he heard Nitori sigh again and he remembered the soft kiss the captain had given his cheek the other night when they were all exhausted.  A movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention and he watched what looked like Seijuro’s shirt slip off the top bunk and land on the edge of his.  That was the last straw.  He was on the ladder leaning onto Nitori's bunk before he even registered he was doing it.  Mikoshiba glanced over from where he had pinned Nitori to the bed, one hand in his hair and the other someplace Rin was trying hard not to focus on.

“Need something, Matsuoka?”  His voice was low and it sent a warning through Rin’s overworked nerves.  The captain was a patient man but Rin could tell his control was teetering.  Nitori murmured and looked at Rin, trying to focus on him as Mikoshiba’s hands continued their movements.

“I, well, um.”  Rin’s cheeks burned as he watched Nitori’s slow smile appear as he let out a little gasp.  “Well do you have to be doing that right now?  Here.  You know.  Above me.”  His words weren’t coming out even close to right.  He was thankful that the only light was from the window because he was pretty sure his cheeks couldn’t be any redder.  He realized just how wrong he was when the captain grinned.

“Would you rather we were under you?”  Mikoshiba’s eyebrow rose as he stopped moving his hands, watching Rin.  Waiting for him to lash out or stumble away like he always did when one of them suggested he join in.  But Nitori had other plans.  He slipped over towards Rin and lightly grabbed his shirt.  Seijuro shifted onto his side to watch.

“Did you want to join us?  It’s really okay if you do.”  He pulled Rin towards him and gave him a kiss.  A soft kiss that was over before Rin could even react.

“Yeah come help us celebrate my amazing record and the fact that you maybe kinda wanna be our boyfriend.”  He shifted his gaze and met the captain’s.  Their eyes bore into each other and he wondered, briefly, how the third year seemed to know so much about him and his thoughts.  Nitori planted another kiss on his lips, this one much less gentle.

“Do you really want to?”  He asked when he finally pulled away, both of them breathing hard.  Rin’s mind was churning and suddenly he was just so tired of it.  Tired of thinking and worrying and wondering what was going to happen to him next.  These two idiots and their smiles and touches and outstretched hands had thrown him for such a loop he wasn’t sure what was up or down anymore.  Giving in he decided to see where these two would take him.  Rolling his eyes he pulled himself up onto the bunk, only to be knocked down onto Seijuro’s chest as Nitori wrapped his arms around him excitedly.


	4. We'll Take Care of You

The blood was pooling in his legs, which were dangling off the bed, and Nitori was sitting on his waist.  Seijuro’s chest didn’t make the most comfortable pillow but it wasn’t horrible either.  Nitori was grinning down at Rin with a look of pure joy on his face which helped distract him from the slight tingling in his legs.   “You really really want to?”  Seijuro ran a hand through Rin’s hair as they watched him, waiting for an answer.  This whole thing they had all rested on mutual trust.  Neither of them had ever done anything he actually opposed to he realized.  The times he had seriously not wanted to be touched or talked to they had backed down.  When he blustered and bluffed and turned away in embarrassment they had always pulled him in.  The realization emboldened him.  Maybe these two weren’t so bad after all.  Maybe he just needed to stop thinking about everything so much.  Stop worrying.  Just give in and enjoy his life a little.

“Would I be letting you sit on me if I didn’t want you to be?”  Nitori laughed and draped himself across Rin, snuggling into his neck.

“You really really want this part too?”  Kissing Rin’s neck he waited for a response.

“Would I be laying here if I didn’t?”  Nitori nuzzled at Rin’s neck again and Seijuro lightly tugged at his hair, drawing his attention to the older teen.

“That’s not an answer, Matsuoka.”  He gave Rin a questioning look and smiled a little when he squirmed, clearly wanting to avoid actually saying it.  “Just say you want to be here with us doing what we’re doing and we can go from there.”  Rin swallowed hard as Nitori nipped at his neck and his cheeks flushed again.  Licking dry lips he sighed.

“Fine.  I want to join you guys in whatever this thing is you want us to have.  Good enough?”

“As good as we’ll get out of you for now, Rin.”  He shivered a little at the unspoken promise in Seijuro’s voice and the way his voice rolled off the redhead’s tongue.  He licked his lips again and looked away.  Nitori was gently nuzzling his neck and running his hands along Rin’s arms, sending goose bumps along his body.  He relaxed onto the bunk as Seijuro continued playing with his hair, obviouslt content to watch them for now.  Nitori moved his kisses up his neck and jaw until he reached Rin’s lips.  Pressing at them gently he slipped his tongue out and ran it along Rin’s bottom lip, feeling the chapped spots and all the little places where Rin constantly chewed on his lower lip when he was worried.  His breath hitched and he parted his lips slightly as Nitori slipped a hand under his shirt to feel the muscles along his stomach.  Taking the opportunity he slipped his tongue inside Rin’s mouth, teasing him to play along.  Rin’s hands fluttered, unsure where to rest, as he fought back against Nitori’s prodding.

“It’s okay to touch me wherever.  I won’t mind.”  He broke the kiss long enough to mutter against Rin’s lips and then he was kissing him again.  Sending Rin’s mind into a blissful kind of blankness.  His hands finally stopped fluttering, coming to a rest on Nitori’s waist.  Nitori let out a little groan as he let Rin take control of the kiss, enjoying how he was rougher, nipping at Nitori’s lips a little when they parted.

“He’s pretty good, huh?”  Seijuro broke in as the other two tried to catch their breaths, Nitori running his hands under Rin’s shirt aimlessly.  Rin’s eyes widened.  He had almost forgotten the captain was there.

“D’you get off on watching or something?”  He asked, trying to keep the accusing tone from his voice.  He wasn’t really mad, just embarrassed that Seijuro was watching him make out with Nitori.  Considering up until just a little bit ago Nitori was just his roommate and Seijuro’s boyfriend it was almost weird.  What was weirder was that it didn’t really freak him out too much.  Actually, he realized has he saw Nitori’s flushed cheeks and glittering eyes, it was kind of enjoyable.

“Hey when a man’s dreams have just been dropped into his lap he doesn’t question the occasion.  He sits back and enjoys the show.”

“You are so weird, Seijuro.”  Giggling, Nitori went back to placing little kisses along Rin’s neck, slipping his hands under Rin’s shirt once again.

“This coming from the guy who suggested this in the first place?”  Rin looked back at Seijuro and frowned.  What was he talking about?

“I suggested it.”  Nitori stated in between kisses he planted on Rin’s neck.  “You’re the one who’s been fantasizing about it.”  Seijuro actually blushed a little at the statement, much to Rin’s enjoyment.  He had never seen the captain blush like that before and he couldn't help but smile.

“Something funny there, Rin?”  Seijuro tightened his grip in Rin’s hair ever so slightly and tugged gently.  At the same time Nitori shoved the front of Rin’s shirt up and exposed his stomach and chest.  Not sure which to pay attention to his eyes darted from one to the other.

“Uh, no.”  His breath caught as Nitori ran a finger down his chest.  “Noth-nothing at all.”

“Good.”  His voice rolled across Rin and he actually shivered and closed his eyes for a moment.  Watching him take a deep breath Nitori replaced his fingers with his mouth and left a trail of kisses across Rin’s chest and abs.  Savoring the taste and feel of each place his lips touched.  He gently bit at one nipple and grinned as Rin’s eyes popped open.

“What are you doing?”  He demanded, eyes wide as Nitori looked up at him and, not breaking eye contact, slipped the nipple in his mouth again.  The blush that raced across his face could have heated the entire floor when he let out a moan and clapped his hand over his mouth as Nitori’s tongue worked over him.  Seijuro draped his arm over Rin’s stomach, still playing with his hair with his other hand, as Rin squirmed against Nitori.  Nitori’s hands were all over Rin as he shifted his attention to the other nipple.  One hand slipped up the inside of Rin’s shorts, working its way along Rin’s thigh while the other ran up and down his side, tickling and teasing the muscles there.

When Nitori sat up, hands resting on Rin’s chest, fingers teasing the skin around his nipples, Rin was red and breathless.  He tentatively reached out and ran a finger down Nitori’s abs, looking up when Nitori let out a sudden breath.  “Sorry.”  He murmured as he drew his hand away.  Nitori caught his wrist and drew Rin’s hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the palm, causing Rin’s blush to grow again.  At this rate it was going to become permanent, but the softer side of him couldn’t help but be touched Nitori’s action.

“I told you it was okay to touch me.”  He placed Rin’s hand on his chest and smiled at the soft touch.  His hands ghosted over Nitori’s bare skin, brushing the waistband of his shorts.  Nitori flinched a little at the gentle pressure as Rin rubbed his nipples lightly, and he couldn’t help but rub himself against Rin.  Rin looked up in surprise as Nitori smiled at him.  “At least I know you’re enjoying this.”  Nitori didn’t say anything else.  He just let Rin’s hands wander over him.  He countered Rin’s gentle, curious touches with firmer caresses of his own.  He mirrored Rin’s motions, running his hands along Rin’s arms and stomach and chest.  Showing him it was okay to touch.  It was okay to feel.  To want this.  

When Rin’s hands slid up to his shoulders he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips as Rin’s fingers ran through his hair.  Letting out a soft sigh he opened his mouth for Rin to explore.  He liked the hesitation of Rin’s touches.  They held just a hint of roughness to them, like he was testing Nitori’s boundaries.  It was almost too sweet.  He shifted and rubbed against Rin again, loving the groan he let out into Nitori’s mouth.  This was all so much better than he had ever imagined.  When they broke apart this time he glanced at Seijuro.  The look in the captain’s eye sent a tingle down his spine and reached down and ran his fingers along the arm Seijuro still had across Rin’s waist.  His eyes snapped up and he gave a smile.

“My turn.”  He growled and pulled Rin up to him, fingers still tangled in Rin’s hair as their lips met.  Rin felt his body heat up as Seijuro worked at his lips.  Nitori’s kisses had been soft and almost playful.  Even with his lack of experience he could tell that Seijuro meant business.  His tongue didn’t ask for entrance into Rin’s mouth.  It demanded it, pressing insistently at the seam of his lips, and Rin willingly gave in.  He felt Seijuro’s tongue sweep across his lower lip before slipping into his mouth, teasing his own tongue.  Chasing Seijuro’s tongue with his own he barely even registered Nitori slipping his fingers under Rin’s waistband and tugging off his shorts.  Seijuro nipped, sucked, and teased at Rin’s mouth, pulling little moans from him with each breath.  The captain pulled away and sat up, pulling Rin against his bare chest.  Rin blushed as he realized he was completely naked and Nitori was looking at him.  Studying him like he had never seen Rin before.

“Will you stop staring at me?”  Nitori’s eyes worked their way up to Rin’s and he shifted under the gaze.

“I can’t help it.  Seijuro and I have talked about doing this before but I never thought we’d actually be able to.”

“You talked about?  With me?  You-“ He was struggling to pull away from Seijuro but the captain held him back easily.  It was bad enough to imagine that they had thought about this.  He didn’t actually need to know they had discussed it too.

“Calm down, Rin.”  Warm breath tickled his neck as Seijuro dropped soft kisses on it.  “You’re just making us very happy right now.  You know how Aiichiro gets when he’s excited.”  He let out a soft groan as Seijuro’s hands slid up and down his sides and he ran his tongue down the side of Rin’s neck.  Nitori bit his lip and reached out, slipping his hand down Rin’s thigh.  Rin froze for just a moment as Nitori ran a finger down his erection and then shuddered when he felt warm hands wrap around him.  Heat filled his limbs as Nitori gently stroked him.  After a few strokes Seijuro shifted and tilted his head so he could kiss him.  He started in with another of those dizzying kisses as Nitori bent forward and slipped Rin into his mouth.  

Bucking at the sudden heat and dampness he tried to pull away from Seijuro’s kiss.  The redhead only shifted again and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue along Rin’s lower lip.  He tried to bite back the moan that built as Nitori sucked and licked and worked wonders with his mouth and hands but when Seijuro ran his fingers across Rin’s nipple he couldn’t help it.  Breathing hard he finally pulled away from Seijuro’s lips and looked down at Nitori, fascinated by his actions.  Judging by the little groans that he could feel against his cock as Nitori bobbed his head up and down Nitori was enjoying this almost as much as he was.  Seijuro reached around Rin, still running one hand back and forth across his chest, and gently tugged on Nitori’s hair.  He looked up at them and grinned as he sat up, letting Rin’s cock out of his mouth with a pop.  He leaned past Rin and planted a kiss on Seijuro’s lips, murmuring happily.

“Need something, Seijuro?”  Rin tentatively reached out and ran his hands down Nitori’s sides, smiling a little as he shuddered against him.  Seijuro wrapped his hand in Nitori’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss.  The sounds were loud in Rin’s ear and he couldn’t help the uneven breath he let out when Nitori dug his hand into his thigh a little.  Nitori’s hand drifted down to Rin’s erection and then a little lower and he stiffened.  Was his hand going where he thought it was?  The other two felt his tension and pulled away from each other, locking eyes for a moment before looking at Rin.

“Is something wrong, Rin?”  He felt his face flush and he kind of squirmed a little, not sure where to look or what to say.  Seijuro’s voice was kind and quiet.  “Have you changed your mind?”  Nitori was watching him and when Rin glanced down at his hand his eyes widened.

“Oh do you not like being bottom?  It’s fine with me either way.”  He gave Rin an encouraging smile and leaned forward to catch his eye.  “I just want you to enjoy yourself.”  Rin was starting to panic.  He had been just going along with all of this and it had been pretty damn great so far.  But now things were getting serious.  Did Nitori really want him to be bottom?  What about Seijuro?  How in the hell was this all going to work?  He didn’t exactly have much experience in this sort of thing.  All right, he admitted to himself as Nitori and Seijuro watched him, he didn’t have any experience in this sort of thing.  Sensing his hesitation and confusion Seijuro whispered to him, quiet enough that Nitori couldn’t catch it.

“Is this your first time?”  His face paled and he let out a defeated whine, covering his face in mortification.  Seijuro nuzzled his ear.  “It’s okay.  We’ve got this.  Just relax and remember if you feel too uncomfortable we’ll stop.  Okay?”  Rin didn’t say anything or uncover his face but he nodded his head.  Seijuro looked at Nitori and smiled and gave him a nod.  They had wondered, during their countless discussions of the potential third person in their relationship, if Rin was a virgin and now they knew.  Not that it had mattered to them either way.  It just meant they'd have to continue to be patient.  Nitori took Rin’s wrists and gently forced them away from his face.  When Rin finally looked up at him he smiled.

“It’ll be okay, Senpai.”

“Won’t it hurt?”  Rin muttered as Nitori pressed a kiss to his hand.

“Not if it’s done right and done well.”  Seijuro kissed his temple and wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist.  “As long as everyone is relaxed and well prepared no one gets hurt.”

“It was a little uncomfortable at first the first time we did it, but nothing horrible.”  Nitori smiled at Rin and then Seijuro.  “Right?”  Rin felt Seijuro shift behind him and he was pretty sure he felt a blush warming where Seijuro’s cheek was pressed against his.

“I was more weirded out that I was letting someone smaller and younger than me put it in me than anything.”  He chuckled, embarrassed a little at the memory.  Nitori laughed and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

“We okay?”  Looking into Rin’s eyes he waited.

“Yeah.”  The grin that lit up Nitori’s face lifted Rin’s worries a little.

“Ok then.  Since it’s your first time you can put it in me.  I’ll take care of everything.”  He crawled onto Rin’s lap for a moment and whispered, sending a shiver down his spine.  “I’ll show you how good it can feel.”  He slipped off of Rin and pulled his shorts off and then after a moment’s thought reached over and helped Seijuro take his off.  “Now we’re all even.”  He giggled as he ran his fingers over Seijuro’s thigh.

“Mhmm.”  Was the older teen’s only response since he had already pulled Rin back into his lap and was dropping kisses and bites across his shoulders and slipping his hand between Rin’s legs.  Seeing Rin’s head drop forward as Seijuro caught the muscle that connected his shoulder and neck between his teeth Nitori ran his hands down his stomach and wrapped a hand around himself, slipping his other under his pillow.  Rin’s eyes fluttered open when Nitori let out a soft groan and he couldn’t look away from the sight in front of him.  Nitori had one hand wrapped around his cock stroking slowly it while the other was behind his back.  Noticing where Rin’s attention was Seijuro nudged Nitori with his knee.  “Turn around.”  He growled as he continued running his hands along Rin’s body.  

Nitori smiled and complied, dropping forward to give them both a better view.  He had covered his fingers in lube and was slowly loosening himself up for Rin.  He slid one finger, and then two, into himself as Rin watched.  Seijuro slipped one hand around Rin’s erection and smiled when he jumped.  “I’ll take care of making sure you’re ready for him.  So feel free to just enjoy the show.”  Cold lube hit him but it was quickly warmed up by Seijuro’s steady strokes.  He could feel the heat radiating through his body and the way Seijuro’s chest was pressed against his back was almost too hot to stand.  Nitori let out a groan as he slipped a third finger in and Rin reached out and ran his hand along Nitori’s leg before he could stop himself.  Another groan at the gentle touch and Nitori sat up, slipping his fingers from himself and turning to face them.  He nodded to Seijuro who slipped out from behind Rin and positioned him so he was lying on his back.

Nitori quickly positioned himself over Rin and looked down at him, giving him a chance to change his mind.  When Rin reached out and rested his hands on Nitori’s hips he smiled.  Seijuro slipped his hand around Rin, easily guiding him into Nitori.  Nitori paused, letting Rin savor the sensation as he surrounded him.  Rin shivered as Nitori slowly slid down and took him all the way in.  Looking up he studied Nitori’s face.  His cheeks were flushed and when he opened his eyes they were dark and content.  There wasn’t a single bit of pain or concern to be found.  He smiled down at Rin and shifted, getting used to the size and shape, before slowly lifting his hips.  He set an easy steady rhythm and Rin soon found himself matching him.  Gripping Nitori’s hips and thrusting up as he sank onto him.  Their breathing was growing ragged and he slipped a hand from Nitori’s hips to his cock and grinned as he gasped.  Nitori slowed his hips for a moment as Rin slowly stroked him, smiling at the groans that Nitori let out and groaning himself as he felt Nitori twitch and tighten around his cock.  He had nearly forgotten about Seijuro until he leaned down and bit at Rin’s collarbone, causing Rin to buck into Nitori a little.  Seijuro’s hands slipped down and around, gently running over both their bodies.  He ran his hands down Rin’s thighs and nudged his legs a little further apart.  Rin tensed when Seijuro ran his fingers across his hole and the older man smiled.

“Just focus on Nitori and I promise this won’t hurt.”  He felt the cold lube setting against his entrance as Seijuro held his hand there patiently.

“Fine.”  He huffed and then groaned as Nitori slid almost all the way off him before sliding down again.  Slipping his hand back around Nitori’s erection he matched their thrusts, only losing concentration for a moment as he felt Seijuro’s finger slip inside him.  Every nerve in his body seemed to be on high alert as Nitori slid up and down above him.  Tightness built in his stomach as he watched Nitori’s eyes drift shut.  Nitori’s movements were losing control and Rin could feel him tensing around his cock.  Seijuro kept pace with them, timing his movements with Nitori’s as best he could, and Rin barely noticed the tightness of Seijuro adding a second finger.  All he knew was that Nitori was gasping above him, grabbing his shoulders as a shudder ran through him, and he felt him clench around his erection.  Warmth covered his chest as Nitoiri came and after a moment Seijuro sat up, kissing Nitori’s shoulder.  His breath was ragged and he was close to cumming himself as Seijuro leaned down and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

“You think you’re okay with me being in you?”  He gulped and hesitated for only a moment before nodding.  He had just had Seijuro’s fingers in there and, true to his word, it hadn’t hurt.  From what he could remember of the last few minutes it had actually felt pretty good.  “Okay.  Just remember –“

“I can say stop at any time.  I know.”  Rin appreciated their kindness but they didn’t need to coddle him quite this much.  He let out a quiet groan as he slid out of Nitori when he slipped off of him.  Nitori quickly grabbed his pillows and indicated Rin should flip onto his stomach.

“It’ll probably be a little more comfortable for you this way, being your first time and all.”  He slipped the pillows under Rin’s stomach and sat back, watching as Seijuro lubed up and positioned himself behind Rin.

“Now I can’t promise this won’t be uncomfortable.  But any discomfort shouldn’t last long.”  Rin tensed up when he felt Seijuro’s tip against him and he forced himself to relax, taking a deep breath.  Seijuro pressed against him and entered as gently as he could, stopping as soon as he felt Rin tense up.  “Sorry if it hurts.”  He muttered and then gasped as, after a minute, Rin impatiently pushed back against him.  Rin raised himself onto his hands and knees and gritted his teeth at the almost painfully full sensation he had as he took all of Seijuro into himself.   “Damn it, Rin.”  He growled as Rin tentatively pulled away and then slid back with a quiet groan, testing his own boundaries.  “Keep that up and I’m not sure this is gonna last long.”  Rin chuckled as he dropped his head to the bed, feeling Seijuro shudder inside him.  He kind of liked having this power over the captain.  Knowing that it was his motions that were driving Seijuro’s voice to growl like that and causing his fingers to clench into Rin’s hips was a rush.  He turned his head and glanced at Nitori, who was watching with a content smile on his face, before meeting Seijuro’s eyes.

“Then make it good while it lasts.”  The captain’s eyes narrowed at the challenge in Rin’s voice and gaze and he grinned.  Fingers digging into Rin’s hips he quickly set a rhythm that had Rin gasping as he thrust into him.  Rin felt like he was going to explode every time Seijuro filled him and when Nitori slid over and wrapped a hand around his almost painful erection he let out a moan.  The heat built in him and he burst into Nitori’s hand and Seijuro bit his lip as Rin tightened around him.  A few more thrusts and Seijuro shuddered as his orgasm hit, unloading himself into Rin.  He collapsed onto the bunk and pulled himself from Rin as gently as he could, holding him against his chest as Nitori climbed down and got a washcloth and towel from the bathroom.  Rin was embarrassed to be getting cleaned up by them but at the same time it felt nice to be getting pampered.  He let Seijuro snuggle him to his chest when Nitori crawled up beside them and pulled the covers over them.

“Thanks for trusting us.”  Nitori snuggled into his chest and he felt his eyes drifted shut as the excitement of the day finally caught up with him.


	5. The Best Kind of Trouble

When Rin’s eyes opened he knew he was in trouble.  More trouble than he could handle right now.  It was the kind of trouble that he could see himself lost in.  He was snuggled in between the captain and his roommate, nose inches from Nitori’s hair and back snug against Seijuro’s chest.  He wasn’t as freaked out about the dull ache in his muscles or the memories of last night as he figured he would be, although he did flush as certain memories crept to the surface.  No he was freaked out by how comfortable everything felt.  How right it all seemed.  How natural it felt to be curled up in between these two on the small top bunk in his and Nitori’s room.  How satisfying it was to wake up with a warm body pressed against his chest and a second one supporting his back.  How content he was when Nitori shifted a little closer and Seijuro’s arm tightened around his waist.  Shit.  He was in serious trouble.

Gingerly slipping the captain’s arm from his waist and Nitori’s head from his shoulder Rin managed to get out of the bed without waking either of them.  Though his heart nearly stopped beating when Nitori’s eyes had fluttered open for a moment when he started to climb down the ladder.  But then he just sniffled a little and scooted closer towards Seijuro’s warmth.  In the shower Rin ran through the night as he got cleaned up, wincing slightly as he ran his fingers over the light bruises on his hips.  The warm water eased the few pains he had and if he tried really hard maybe he could pretend his flushed face was due to the water and not the memories.  Those two had been surprisingly gentle with him.  Well given the way they were, especially in regards to him, maybe the gentleness wasn’t that much of a surprise after all.

A quiet groan echoed through the small bathroom and he lightly smacked his head.  What the hell had he been thinking last night?  Oh yeah.  Nothing.  That was the issue.  After all the shocks and emotional highs and lows he had experienced in the course of the afternoon his mind had gone into overload when he had pulled himself onto the ladder.  Then he had stopped thinking altogether and he had sex with both of them.  Glancing up as he slipped on some clothes he saw Seijuro pull Nitori to his chest.  He already kind of missed being up there he realized with a start.

He needed to get out of here.  It was kind of childish to leave them to sleep through their classes but for the sake of his sanity, which was already grasping at paper thin straws, he had to leave.  Now.  If he hurried maybe he could make it to his first class before it was over.  He didn’t have the luxury of using an exhausting day of swimming as an excuse for skipping.

 

If they had asked he wouldn’t have said he had been intentionally avoiding them that week.  Not that they got the chance.  He stopped showing up at practice again.  But he had a lot of homework piled on that week -at least that’s what he told himself – and a lot of it required library time.  He also took up jogging seriously in his spare time again.  He wanted to get in what exercise he could before the weather got too cold.  It’s not like he was intentionally staying out until after he was sure Nitori would be in bed or anything.  There was also no way he had been taking extra-long showers so he could get his frustrated tears to stop falling and his brain to just shut up.

In the end he just wanted some time to think.  To work things through.  He would have had enough on his plate trying to deal with his old friends and seeing them at the relay.  But on top of that he had this.  The idea that they seriously wanted to try having a three person relationship was still kind of weird.  What was that even called?  He was pretty sure he had read something about it in a magazine or book somewhere.  Potentially being a part of this relationship wasn’t as weird as he originally thought it would be.  But it was all just a lot to handle.  What were they thinking dumping all that on him?  They had obviously had time to think about it before dropping it on him.  His head spun and he stopped jogging for a moment, trying to catch his breath.  Maybe he was thinking too much again.  But it was better than throwing it all to the side like he did that night.  

His ragged breathing had nothing to do with his jogging as memories of their night together came crashing down on him.  Nitori’s flushed face above him.  Seijuro’s warm fingers digging into his hips.  That intense warmth that had filled his body and mind when they all crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.  The irritated sigh that left him as he started his run back to the dorms had more to do with the fact that now he needed a cold shower than anything else.

Taking the stairs two at a time, hoping to be in and out of the shower before Nitori was back from swim practice, he nodded absently at one of the swim team members who lived on their floor.  Then he froze.  If that guy was already back then practice had got done earlier than he figured and that meant Nitori and Mikoshiba were probably in the halls somewhere.  He doubled his speed.  If he could make it to the room he could at least be in the shower before Nitori came in.  It wasn’t the ideal situation but he could make it work.  

He just wasn’t ready to handle those two yet.  Especially since now they’d have questions about why he was so distant all of a sudden.  Or worse: they’d be mad at him.  He really was a grade A screw up.  He turned the corner and froze.  Nitori was at the other end of the hall and spotted him.  A small smile appeared before Rin spun around and nearly bolted back towards the stairs, panicking.  The only thing that saved him from falling on his ass when he crashed into a solid wall of flesh was a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

“See you tomorrow at practice.”  Seijuro’s voice was friendly and Rin glanced sheepishly at the swim team member next to the captain.  The guy looked back at him with an almost pitying glance and hurried away.

“We finally caught you!”  Nitori’s cheerful voice popped up behind Rin and he just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.  The look on the captain’s face was much less cheerful then Nitori’s.  In fact Rin was almost certain the captain looked downright pissed off.  And that anger was directed at him.

“Aiichiro get the door.”  He gave a tight smile to the first year and Rin knew better than to try and get away.  He hadn’t had much experience with Seijuro’s anger but he could feel the tension in the guy’s body as he tried to control himself.  He did have an image as captain to maintain, after all, and being seen and heard yelling at some second year that wasn’t even on the swim team would not be good for him.  His arms were still around Rin even after he walked them into the room.  Nitori shut and locked the door before taking a seat at his desk, cheerful expression finally dropping a little.

“Um,” Rin shifted after a minute, “you know I’m not going to bolt or anything.”  Now that they had him more or less pinned in here it would be too much of a hassle to unlock the door and get out before they stopped him.  He ran away from his problems because he didn’t want a fight so he wasn’t going to fight just to run away.  That would be ridiculous.

“Actually.  I don’t know that.”  Seijuro’s voice was almost shaky and he rubbed his cheek against the top of Rin’s head.  “You are going to give me a heart attack before I graduate, Matsuoka.”  He could feel the heat in his cheeks as Seijuro still held him in his arms while Nitori watched from his seat.  “I swear I’m just never letting go of you cause if I do you’ll disappear on me forever.”  The cheesy line struck a chord deep in him and he stiffened, finally pushing the captain away with a disgusted sound.

“Stop talking like the lead of some sappy romance movie.”  He headed to the bathroom for a shower and managed to turn on the water before he sank to his knees.  Those stupid words had reminded him of how much of a cheesy romantic he had been as a child.  They were memories he’d prefer to leave tucked away because they only led to painful things.  He wasn’t that cheerful crybaby anymore and he didn’t think he would ever be again.  When he finally opened the bathroom door he was nearly knocked over by Nitori.  The quick glimpse he caught as his roommate shoved him out of the bathroom and almost slammed the door behind him gave the impression he was crying.  The captain was kneeling in front of Nitori’s now empty chair with a pained expression on his face.  Surprisingly he didn’t mask the look on his face when he saw Rin watching him and Rin was almost jealous at how honest and straightforward Seijuro could be about things.  

Sitting on his bed, idly drying his hair, he tried not to imagine Nitori in the shower crying.  But he had plenty of experience himself so it was too easy to picture the grey hair bowed under the pulse of the water and hear the constant sound of water falling muffling bitten back sobs.  “Trouble in paradise?”  God he really needed to stop sounding like such an asshole.  He berated himself as Seijuro’s eyes narrowed and his brows drew together.

“I’d like to tell you it’s none of your business but unfortunately you’re very much involved.”  His voice was low and he flicked his eyes towards the bathroom before shuffling over towards Rin’s bunk, keeping his voice quiet.  “You’ve gotten both of us so mixed up, especially with this little disappearing act of yours.  Neither of us can even think straight anymore.”  He sounded so distressed that Rin reached out without thinking and pulled him into a hug.  The captain tensed when his face was pressed into Rin’s chest but let himself relax at the warmth surrounding him.  After watching Rin these last couple months he had come to know that he was honestly a decent person.  He was just absolute crap at showing it.

“Yeah.  Well.”  The bathroom door slipped open and Rin glanced up meeting Nitori’s eyes for the first time in a week.  “I’m sorry I’m such a screwed up person and I keep screwing your relationship up.”  He closed his eyes and felt his mattress dip when Nitori sat down beside him.  The pleasant warmth surprised him when Nitori dropped his head onto his shoulder and tried to wrap his arms around Rin and Seijuro.  He muttered something and Rin nudged him with his shoulder.  “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said ‘it’s our relationship’ as in all three of us.”  Tears were forming at the corner of Nitori’s blue eyes and Rin was captivated by them.  Somewhere in all his self-pity and frustration he had conveniently forgotten that this was about all three of them.  Not just him or Nitori or Seijuro or him versus Seijuro and Nitori.  It was all three of them together.

“Shit.” He groaned as Nitori rubbed his cheek against Rin’s shoulder.  He didn’t even protest when Seijuro pulled them all into a pile on the floor.  Nitori’s quiet sniffles were muffled as Rin pulled him to his chest and he was pretty sure Seijuro’s breaths were kind of shaky as he hid his face in Rin’s side.  When the hell did he become the one to comfort them?  When did he ever become the one to comfort anybody?  What was he getting himself into?  

Nervously running his hands along them he wondered if he could even be equal in this relationship.  It was all about push and pull and give and take and trusting each other.  But all he was good at was running away and taking what was being given.  He could barely even understand how to try and comfort them right now.  Especially since their pain was pretty much all his fault at the moment.  Was he even worth the attention and devotion these two were willing to give him?  Could he ever give back even a fraction of that?  Maybe it would be better to just call this whole thing off before any of them got hurt anymore.

It wasn’t until Seijuro let out a quiet sigh against his side that he realized what his hands were doing.  At some point one hand had slipped under the edge of Nitori’s shirt and was drawing little circles on his lower back and the other had worked its way beneath the collar of Seijuro’s shirt and was massaging the back of his neck and shoulders.  Once again he had to wonder just what the hell he was getting himself into.  He could barely keep his hands off of them at this close range.  Just one more thing to worry about he realized as Seijuro shifted beside him.

“So.”  Seijuro stated, giving Rin an appraising look as he pulled away a little.  “Wanna explain the last week or so?”  Nitori shifted so he could look at Rin’s face as well and gave him an encouraging smile.  He had been hurt by Rin’s sudden disappearance too but having roomed with Rin he had a little better understanding of the redhead’s way of dealing with things than Seijuro did.  He also had a lot less pressure and less on his plate than the captain did to begin with so things like this were a little easier for him.  Rin opened his mouth to try to explain as best as he could when Seijuro’s phone started ringing.  He read the text on the screen and bumped his head into Rin’s side with a groan.  “Damn it.  Why did I ever wanna be the captain anyway?”  He dropped a quick kiss on Nitori’s cheek and Rin’s forehead and stood up.  Muttering frustratedly about members not keeping up with their studies as he hurried out the door.  He stuck his head back inside for a moment and gave them a tired smile.  “I’ll be back later and we can finish this.”

Seijuro never got the chance to come back that night and now it had already been a month into whatever this thing they have going between them and Rin finally got the nerve to ask the question that's been on his mind.  Honestly, he was surprised at himself for holding in his curiosity for so long, considering how blunt he usually was. Then again, when all three of them were together since he pulled his disappearing stunt he rarely had the breath to do anything other than go with the flow and make a lot of indecent noises that totally did not happen.

  
Which explained why when he finally decided to actually ask it when it was just Nitori and him in the room. That or it was cowardice but he liked to think he wouldn’t be as bothered if the answer is ‘Yes’ as he really would be. He also didn’t want Mikoshiba to soften his reply the way he knew the captain would. Nitori at least, Rin knew, would be honest and to the point. He really didn’t want to think how he would react if they took pity on him and tried to ease the blow.

So he took a deep breath and took the plunge, cursing himself silently for the blush he felt rise to his cheeks.  He turned to Nitori who had been babbling about going to the movies, and blustered his question out: “Is this just a sex thing?”

Well. That was graceful.  At least it was to the point.  Sort of. He winced, eyes scrunched shut as he waited for the answer.  Although apparently not to the point enough he realized when he dared to open his eyes to peek at Nitori. His underclassman was staring at him blankly, as if he had not quite understood what Rin had asked.

And apparently he didn’t as Nitori’s brows furrowed, and he cocked his head to the side in confusion.  “What?”

“I, I mean, this thing, between the three of us.” Rin mumbled, words feeling like they were being strangled out of his throat.  “Is it just some sex thing? Like an experiment in your relationship or something?”

He didn’t dare come out and ask if it was pity, because the duo was perfect and kind enough to probably pity him enough to take him in like some stray.

“Why would you think that?” Nitori’s tone was perfectly calm, nothing like the excited blabbering he had just been doing.  The sudden change was almost a little scary.

“I just...wanted to make sure not to see it as something it isn’t.”  Rin wanted to slap himself, because could he sound anymore pathetic? Turning his gaze to the floor to avoid looking at Nitori and to try and hide his blush, Rin blinked in surprise when the other teen got up from his position on the bed.  He marched to his own desk, grabbing his phone and apparently sending a text.  “What are you doing?” He asked, confused.

“Telling Seijuro to get over here.” Came the clipped reply.

“Oh.”  Not quite understanding, Rin walked to his bunk, deciding to at least sit as he waited for an answer. Did Nitori think Rin was going to react badly to his reply? Is that why he was calling Mikoshiba?  Or was it to at least deliver the news like a couple?  He shifted uncomfortably, not used to silence when Nitori was around.

Luckily, whatever Nitori had texted the captain sounded urgent enough, because it wasn’t even five minutes later that the red haired teen was rushing across the hall and through their door, seemingly just finished with a shower considering the towel over his shoulders and his shirtless state.

Before any greeting could be exchanged, Nitori spoke, voice pitched higher than normal with emotions. “He thinks we’re in this for the sex!” The youngest exclaimed, waving an arm at Rin for emphasis.

“Eh?” Came from the two others in the room, and Seijuro shut the door, apparently deciding it was best for the rest of the dorm not to hear this conversation.

“What exactly do you mean?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the two of them.  Rin opened his mouth to explain but Nitori had quite obviously been holding himself back, and was now bursting with words.

“Why would you even think that it’s just sex for us, Matsuoka-sempai?” He asked, sounding incredibly distressed as he turned to Rin. “Did we ever imply that?”

“No. I-”

“I mean, I know you have slight self-worth issues-”

“HEY!”

“But I thought we at least-” Nitori’s words came to an abrupt stop as Mikoshiba placed a hand on his shoulder, watching Rin seriously.

“Do you want this to be just about sex, Matsuoka?”

“What? Of course not!” He responded with a bit more conviction than even he expected, blushing brighter as he realized what he had admitted to.

“Good,” Mikoshiba nodded, “glad to have that cleared up,” He then moved towards Rin tossing his towel to the side as he climbed onto Rin’s bunk behind the stunned redhead.

“What-AH!” Rin squawked and flailed as Mikoshiba wrapped arms around his waist from behind and pulled him closer, shifting their bodies around until Rin found himself on his back, a 6 foot tall swimmer’s body wrapped tightly around him, arms pinned to his side in the embrace. “What the hell?”

“We’re cuddling you until you see sense.” Was the captain’s only explanation, giving the stunned Nitori a look, before burying his face in Rin’s neck.

Rin blushed, trying to get the older male off him and failing as the other kept a firm grip despite Rin’s shoves, only chuckling at his efforts. He found himself blinking as another weight added to the bed, and stared up at Nitori who giggled at the two of them before breaking out into a wide grin. “Right then, no sex until Matsuoka-senpai realizes we’re in this for good!”

“What- No- Nitori- St-” Rin groaned as the energetic first year attached himself to his other side, arms holding him almost as tightly as Mikoshiba until he was well and truly pinned down. “You two are morons.”

“Shhh Matsuoka, we’re cuddling your insecurities away.” Mikoshiba said, amused.

“I don’t have insecurities!” He stated, even as he relaxed in their hold, and then sighed, totally defeated. Looking back on it he realized that he honestly should have known better than to even need to ask.

A few moments later Rin twitched. “You say no sex but those are your hands groping my ass, you fuckers.” The other two simply laughed.

“Do we get to hear that explanation yet?”  Rin twitched and tensed at Seijuro’s voice in his ear.  He knew he’d have to explain himself sooner or later and since these two actually seemed to be willing to put up with him he might as well get it over with.

“Well I would have done it sooner if some people weren’t so handsy every time we got together you know.”

“Hey now.  I’ve been under a lot of stress as the captain and a third year.”  Seijuro defended himself, somehow managing to look apologetic even with the silly smile on his face.

“Yeah yeah yeah.  I know.  Believe me I know.”  A faint twinge from his lower back reminded him of the day before and Rin felt his face flushing as Nitori giggled beside him.  “Anyway.  Yeah.  I guess you guys deserve an explanation or two.”

“Understatement.”  Nitori said as he watched Rin.  “But it’s okay.  We understand a bit of it even without an explanation.  We know you kind of suck at dealing with people.”

“That’s actually most of it.  I mean I can barely handle friendships it seems.  I’ve never been in any serious relationship.  I was too young when I left to have had one and I was too busy in Australia to bother.”  They both watched him, letting him talk without pressure or interruption.  They were really too good for him.  “So you two are kinda, you know.”  He wanted to cover his face but they still had his arms pinned down so he settled for squeezing his eyes shut hard enough to see lights dancing behind his eyelids and he rushed on.  Wanting to get all the words out before he changed his mind.  “You’re special to me and I really didn’t want to screw it up so I thought way too much and panicked.  A lot.  And I’m sorry.  I really am and I’m a total screw up and please don’t hate me.”  There was a moment of silence and he held his breath, afraid to open his eyes.  Then Seijuro started laughing and buried his face in Rin’s shoulder.

“Oh jeez, Matsuoka.  You really will give me a heart attack before I graduate.”

“Like we could ever hate you for thinking about our feelings so much.  Even if you did it in kind of a silly way.”  Nitori said as he shook his head.

“I am still kind of frustrated with you, Matsuoka, you know that right?”  Seijuro asked, squeezing Rin tightly.

“I figured.  To be honest I’ll probably frustrate you two til we’re all dead.”

“Is that a promise or a challenge?”  Nitori laughed as Rin groaned as he realized what he had said.

“Just, ugh, just shut up, Seijuro.”


	6. I Don't Need Fixing

He was twenty minutes from the dorms when the phone rang.  The generic ringtone was one for new contacts.  Which meant Seijuro or Nitori.  He answered it, breath ragged and angry, without bothering to look to see which it was.  I didn’t matter much in the end.  “Listen!  I told you I don’t wanna talk to either of you right now so shove it!”  There was a pause from the other end and he slowed his pace as he neared some benches.  Seijuro had dropped his little announcement while the three of them had been relaxing before practice earlier and Rin had taken off.  He wasn’t planning on anything crazy.  He just needed a little time to cool off.

“Onii-chan?” His head reeled and he dropped onto the nearest bench.  Damn he really should have looked before answering.

“Gou?  What do you need?”  He tried to soften his tone.  She was his little sister after all and she didn’t have a reason to really upset with her.  She just had very bad timing today.

“Why are you answering Captain Mikoshiba’s phone?  Is he hanging out with you?”  Pulling the phone away and looking at it he growled.  Fuck.  It wasn’t his phone.  Glancing down at the jacket he had pulled on in his frustrated escape he groaned.  Double fuck.  He had, once again, grabbed Seijuro’s team jacket as he left.  Which meant no sneaking back into the room later he realized as he brought the phone back to his ear.  “Rin?” Gou’s voice was tinged with concern and curiosity.  “Hello?”

“I must have grabbed his jacket from my roommate’s desk by mistake.  I was in a hurry earlier.”  Why was he such a cluster of screw ups anymore?  He couldn’t even grab the right damn jacket.  It’s not like he even had one that resembled a Samezuka jacket or anything logical like that.  “Wait.  Why are you calling him?”  Suspicion filled his voice and his fingers felt numb as he gripped the phone, trying to bite back the bitter taste in his throat.  She was hesitating and he could picture her debating what to share.  She had never been very good at lying to him he thought with a grimace.  “Come on.  Don’t be sneaky now.”  A sigh filled his ear and he braced himself.  Possible scenarios filled his head as he waited.  Had Seijuro been sneaking around with his sister?  Was he planning on dumping Nitori for Rin’s little sister?  Triple fuck.  

He didn’t realize he had been clenching his jaw until it relaxed when she finally started speaking.

“Well here’s the thing.  I have no idea why but the last couple weeks Captain Mikoshiba has been talking about wanting to come to Iwatobi and check out our team for some reason.  He implied that maybe you and your roommate might tag along.  Which obviously caught my attention because why won’t you just come visit us?”  He had to bite his lip to keep back the pained whine that was in his throat at her next words.  “Do you hate us that much?”

“I don’t-” he grimaced as a passerby glanced his way and he lowered his voice, “I don’t hate you.”

“Do you hate Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai then?”  The confusion and desperation in her voice nearly killed him.  This was why he never really made an effort to keep in contact after he left or came back.  His little sister would forever be one of his biggest weak points and he never wanted to hurt her like this.  “Did they do or say something?  I just,” the sniffle on the other end caught him off guard.  Gou wasn’t a crier.  She was tougher than him most of the time.  Jeez he really screwed things up this time around.  “I just miss you and want to see you.  Won’t you please consider coming to Iwatobi with Captain Mikoshiba?  Even just for a little while?”  The image of her soft eyes filled with tears flooded his mind as she whispered her request.  She was crying and it was because of him.  He gave a defeated sigh.

“I’m not gonna promise anything.”  It was the best he could do for now.  But hearing the way her voice rose and the excitement she didn’t even try to contain, maybe it was good enough.

 

“Have a nice run?”  Seijuro asked when he opened the door.  Having to knock to get into his own room was embarrassing.  Doubly so since it was the captain answering it, looking smug as he flashed a smile to the other people from the floor passing by.  Rin pushed inside and was glad to hear the door shut behind him.  Next time he would just wait in Seijuro’s room.

“Where’s Nitori?”

“He went to get something to eat.  Since we weren’t sure when you’d be back we figured one of us should stick around.”  Rin felt his face flush as Seijuro propped his chin onto Rin’s shoulder.  “Since you didn’t have your key and all.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.  I know.  I’m a fuck up.”  Seijuro pulled him into a hug and for once he didn’t protest.  He just leaned back and let Seijuro wrap his arms around his waist.  The warm chest pressed against his back was comforting.  Even as he had stormed out earlier part of him had just wanted to curl up between Seijuro and Nitori and let them talk him down from his frustration.  These two must have definitely put some kind of spell or something on him.  “My sister called you, by the way.”  Seijuro tensed, probably waiting for some kind of blow up.  “Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to go there?  Why all the secrecy?”

“Well,” Seijuro picked his words carefully, “the whole idea started after the night of the prefecturals.  We didn’t know what exactly was going on with you and we were kind of desperate.  So we thought maybe if we got ahold of them and talked to them we could get some answers or something.”  The door opened and Nitori gave a soft smile when he saw them standing there, Seijuro’s arms still around Rin.

“I see.”  And he did, he realized with a start.  He had shut them out and they had wanted to try and figure out what had happened.  That week had been just one more dick move in a long line of them and he still had a long way to go to make amends for them all.  If his temper and insecurities didn’t completely fuck everything up for him first that is.  Nitori handed him a bottle of water and he gave his roommate a cautious smile.  “Sorry I’m so hard to deal with.”

“We just thought maybe if you went to Iwatobi maybe it would help settle things for you.”  Seijuro said as they watched Nitori pull his homework from his bag and flip through it.  “Or at least start the process.”  Seijuro walked back towards Rin’s bunk, still not letting go of Rin’s waist, and sat them both down.  “Sorry if it seems like I’m trying to take charge of your life.  I know I can be overbearing sometimes.”  The captain’s chuckle filled Rin’s ears and he felt the numbness that had settled over him since his sister’s call finally start to fade away.  “I just worry about you.”

“We.”  Nitori said, not even looking up from his homework.

“Yeah.  We worry about you.”

“I know.”  Rin muttered and studied the bottle of water in his hands.  Would he ever stop screwing everything up?  He was sure he didn’t deserve to have these two in his life.  At least not in this capacity.  But with Nitori shuffling through his homework and Seijuro content to curl himself around Rin he couldn’t help but want to be selfish and keep them both like this.  Was that truly that horrible of a thing to want?

 

Watching the scenery blur past him Rin wondered, once again, just how he had gotten wrapped up with these two so quickly.  Seijuro was one of those people who just kind of went with the flow of things.  It seemed like very little could actually throw him off balance.  It was an endearing and frustrating quality, but a very important one for the captain of Samezuka’s powerhouse of a swim team.  Nitori was actually kind of calculating.  You wouldn’t know it just by looking at him but he was pretty steady and resilient too.  He wasn’t afraid to be clingy and happy and sad.  Looking back at the last few months he was pretty sure most everything had been mainly Nitori dragging Seijuro and, later, Rin along with for the ride.  In a way Rin envied them both.  The captain for his ability to cope with pretty much everything thrown at him and his roommate for his unwavering faith and support of the people he deemed worthy.  They were both also comfortable being honest and affectionate with those close to them.  Or at least they were with Rin and each other.  

They were the exact kind of people he had cut himself off from and had avoided at all costs after leaving for Australia.  

Yet here he was on the way to Iwatobi with his bag nestled between his knees as he sat between the two of them.  Seijuro had his arm casually flung along the back of the seat, fingers dangling between Rin and Nitori’s shoulders and Nitori kept leaning across Rin to show the captain stuff on his phone.  He stared out the window across from him and turned his music up a little louder.  It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to either of them.  He just didn’t know what to talk about right now.  He was tense and he knew that in this situation he was likely to say something stupid and ruin the entire day.  That had happened enough in the last couple months as it was.  Nitori tugged on his sleeve and he paused his music, reluctantly slipping his headphones off.

“What?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok.  You look kind of uncomfortable.”

“Honestly I’m not too sure this is a good idea still.  I’m wondering if my sister is going to hug me or hit me first.”  Rin answered after a moment, leaning his head back against Seijuro’s arm, taking comfort in the warmth.  Sensing them both staring at him intently he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a little.  “I have been kind of a colossal jerk to her for a few years.  I’m actually surprised she hasn’t disowned me.”  Nitori wrapped his arms around his waist in a sudden hug and he just blinked down at him.  He was more surprised when Seijuro slipped his arm off the edge of the seat and pulled Rin against his side.  Seijuro himself had said he wasn’t much of a public displays of affection kind of person.

“I doubt she’d disown you.  From the way she’s sounded she’s just worried about you.”  Seijuro squeezed Rin’s shoulders, giving both him and Nitori a smile.  “Which is another reason we wanted to do this.  Your sister just wants to know you’re ok.”  Rin let them hold on to them the rest of the way to the station.  If it was these two with him maybe facing his sister and his old friends wouldn’t be quite so horrible.

At least that’s what he had hoped.  He was sitting at the edge of the food court watching Seijuro and Gou make their way to the group.  Gou hadn’t hit him when they met up outside the mall.  But she did almost knock him over when she hugged him.  The look of joy on her face when she spotted him and ran over had made his stomach churn and he tried not to think about all the calls and texts and messages he had ignored.  Was this really all it would have taken to make her smile all these years?  A tap on his shoulder drew his attention away from the captain and his sister to the teen sitting next to him.

“What?”  It had only been a couple hours since they arrived, and most of that had been spent in the theatre, but Rin was already worn out.  He had been prepared to be an object of interest but he was still ready to go back to the dorms and hide.  How in the hell had he ever been so comfortable being the center of attention as a child?

“You know it really means a lot to Kou and the others that you decided to come today.”  Purple eyes behind red frames studied him as he glanced back at his sister again.  She was laughing at something the captain had said.  Meeting his eyes she grinned at him and he turned back to the teen at his side.

“What about you?”

“Me?  I think it’s interesting to finally meet the person they’ve all been so concerned over in person.  See how you measure up to the past they reminisce about.”  Rei stated.  

When Gou had finally let go of him and introductions were being made Nagisa had happily declared that Rei was a guy with a girly name just like the rest of them.  “So we knew he was a perfect fit!”  He had laughed as he had leapt at Rin’s arm and tugged him towards the mall.  Rin studied Rei now as Nagisa ran up with an armful of drinks and he hurried to grab his and Rin’s before they wound up wearing them.  The guy was obviously fit, he had been in track before Nagisa had drug him onto the swim team, and he had an interesting habit of pushing his glasses up by the outer edges with one hand, effectively hiding his face when he was embarrassed.  Nagisa had also cheerfully announced that although he couldn’t do anything but sink when he first joined he was doing great at the butterfly stroke.  “It’s the only one he can do right now.”  Nagisa had hooked his arm around Rin’s and tugged him close so he could whisper while they were standing in line to get tickets for the movie.  “But he’s a really hard worker and I think if you got the chance to talk to him you’d like him.  He’s a good guy.”  And to be fair he had seemed pleasant enough so far and he wasn’t afraid to scold Nagisa.  Not that the shorter teen listened at all.  But at least he made the effort.  He felt a slight pang of what he could only describe as regret when he watched Nagisa hang on Rei for a moment before hurrying off towards where Makoto, Haru, and Nitori were coming back with food.  Nagisa was just as clingy as ever and he recalled how often it used to be him the blonde would glomp onto like that.

“So.”  Rin kept his voice even as Rei turned back to him.  “How do I measure up?”  Their eyes met and Rin refused to let himself look away.  For some reason he needed to know what this guy thought.  He needed to see if Rei was a good replacement for him on the team.  The fact that they gave his spot to some guy who could barely even swim stung.  But seeing how easily he seemed to fit in with them hurt more.

“Well.  Despite how reverently they spoke of you the way I see things you’re just as human as the rest of us.”  The smile Rei gave him was sincere and Rin couldn’t bring himself to be angry at the statement.  This guy was honest with him and that was refreshing.  “Although you do seem more reserved than they always make you sound.”  Rei’s smile and voice faltered a bit and he pushed his glasses up as the others headed towards the table they had been saving.  “Not that they really share many details with me.”  He blinked as Rei smiled up at the others as they sat down, all signs of his drop in mood gone.  

 

Everyone seemed to be having a good time.  Everyone but him, that is.  It’s not that he was actively trying to have a bad time or anything.  He actually really wanted to enjoy spending time with his sister and the Iwatobi team and Nitori and Seijuro.  But he was just having trouble with it all.  The movie had been tolerable but by the time Nagisa and Nitori had cheerfully declared that they should all head down to the beach and watch the sunset he was ready to hop on the first bus back to Samezuka.  Watching everyone interacting and getting along so easily just reminded him of how awkward and socially inept he really was.  

Seeing Nitori swapping his dessert with Gou’s made him frustrated and he didn’t know which one he seemed to be jealous of.  At least he could admit to himself he was jealous.  It was a start at not being such a self-centered ass about things.  When he watched Seijuro laugh and throw his arm across Makoto’s shoulder Rin had to bite back a growl at seeing the two captains so happy together.  Every time Nagisa clung to anyone Rin felt a twinge of nostalgia.  To top it off throughout the whole meal and the time spent relaxing afterwards he could feel Rei’s eyes on him occasionally, but when he looked to challenge him the blue haired teen was always looking at something else.

They left the mall and headed towards the beach.  It was close enough to get there on foot before sunset and they figured the walk would help them work off the junk food they had consumed at the movie and food court.

“But I coulda had at least one more dessert!”  Nagisa claimed as he led them through the streets, forgetting the fact that less than five minutes ago he had declared that he’d explode if he ate another bite and shoved his empty plate away.  Rin watched in mild amusement as Nagisa latched an arm through Nitori’s and drug him along, whispering something in his ear that made the Samezuka swimmer burst out laughing.  That laugh simultaneously lifted Rin’s spirits and dropped a leaden ball in his stomach.  Why did Seijuro and Nitori have to be so friendly with the guys from Iwatobi?  He had even heard Seijuro commenting on the team’s impressive performance at the prefectural tournament.  As if getting nice and cozy with them around the tables - he had sat himself between Makoto and Gou - wasn’t enough he had to go and compliment their freaking swimming.  Then Makoto had mentioned Seijuro’s record breaking run and Rin’s face flushed as memories of that night snuck up on him.  He had turned downright tomato faced when Seijuro raised an eyebrow as he caught Rin’s glance and grinned at him.  As if remembering the situation summoned him, Seijuro stepped up beside him and dropped his arm across Rin’s shoulders smiling when Nitori glanced back and waved at them.

“If we don’t pick up the pace a little you’ll be left behind.”  Seijuro said, quiet enough that Gou and Rei, just a few steps ahead, wouldn’t hear.

“Just whose side are you on here anyway?”  Rin couldn’t quite keep the accusing tone out of his voice and he mentally flinched.  He was trying to curb his habit of being an ass about things.  Really he was.  He just had a bad habit of speaking before he could stop himself.

“I’m not picking sides for a battle or anything.”  Seijuro slipped his hand down Rin’s back and slipped it inside the back pocket of Rin’s jeans for a moment.  “But obviously I’m on my boyfriends’ sides.”  The captain stepped away, letting his fingers brush Rin’s arm, and closed the distance to Gou’s side, leaning down to ask her a question.  Rin stared after him for a moment and shook his head.  His steps faltered when he noticed Rei watching him.  Had he noticed Seijuro essentially grabbing his ass? The other teen turned away without saying anything when Nagisa called out for them to hurry up.  If he had seen anything he didn’t feel it was necessary to mention it, and for that Rin was thankful.

 

Makoto led them to a quiet spot on the beach.  As he quietly debated with Haru about whether or not it was too cool out to take a quick dip - you’ll be in there for hours and it will take all three of us to drag you out, don’t lie - the rest of them settled in.  Gou happily dropped down into the sand next to her brother and he gave her a tentative smile when she wrapped her arm around his and beamed up at him.

“You must have been pretty cute when you were little.”  Seijuro said as he sat on Rin’s other side.  Nagisa was chasing Nitori around with something slimy he had picked up from the water’s edge and Rei grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back towards the others.  When Nitori ran past them Seijuro reached out and pulled him into his lap.  The first year let out a surprised squeak as his butt hit the sand and the captain’s long arms wrapped around him.  

Rin was trying to process what Seijuro had just said and barely registered the others. Had Seijuro been calling him cute?  Or his sister?  He glanced over and saw the way her eyes lit up when she tried to hold in a laugh as Nagisa turned on Rei and dropped whatever he had picked up - a piece of seaweed no doubt - on the taller teen’s arm.  Rei let out an undignified squealing sound and hurried away from Nagisa to take a seat next to Gou.  Seeing her kindly handing Rei a handkerchief from her bag to wipe at the slimy spot on his arm he figured there was no way Seijuro had been referring to him.  Gou, with her long hair and easy smile and soft laugh, was definitely the cute one.  A scowl took over his features and he tensed.  In fact hadn’t the captain said something similar the first day of the prefecturals?  Makoto finally managed to draw Haru back from the water and they sat next to Seijuro while Nagisa sprawled in the sand in front of Rei and Gou.

They sat in fairly content silence, except for Rin, who felt his gut start churning as the frustrations of the day replayed in his mind.  He was barely aware of the sun finally starting to dip towards the horizon as he lost himself in his thoughts. Eyes passing over each of them he noted, once again, that his old friends were doing just fine without him.  They even found someone to replace his spot, he thought sourly as his eyes flitted to Rei, who was leaning back on his elbows to watch the sun setting.  Seijuro and Nitori had no problem fitting in with the group.  So why was Rin so lost when it came to being friends with them?  A quiet sigh left his lips as the sun slunk towards the skyline, painting the clouds with oranges and pinks.  What was wrong with him?

There was a rustle of clothing and a sudden spurt of sand flew up as Haru sprinted for the water.  Makoto yelled after him and hurried to stand, losing his footing in the soft sand and stumbling.

“Wow.”  Nitori breathed as Haru dove into the water.

“I’ve never seen anyone take off their clothes that fast.”  Rin scoffed.  Of course that would be what Seijuro would notice.  Haru’s clothes made a neat path to the water’s edge and Nagisa stood up and started helping Makoto collect them as Makoto tried yelling half-heartedly at Haru to come back.  Not that he expected the other teen to listen, even if he could hear him over the water.

“He’s such an impressive swimmer.”  Nitori murmured as he leaned back against Seijuro’s chest and glanced up at him.  “Imagine if our team had someone like that.”  Seijuro thought about it for a moment and Rin felt the tension in his chest increase and his blood was pounding in his ears.  As if everything else today hadn’t already sucked.  Now he was listening to Nitori and Seijuro discuss having Haru on Samezuka’s team?  Fuck his life.  His eyes started burning as he blinked away frustrated tears, barely hearing Seijuro’s words.

“Nah.  We have Rin on our side.”  His fingers clenched into fists and he leaned towards Gou and gave her a quick hug.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, I promise.  I’m heading back now.”  He muttered to her as he stood, not even bothering to listen to anything else anyone was saying.  He hurried off the beach and started heading towards the nearest station.  He was heading back to Samezuka.  He had went out with everyone.  He had made his sister happy.  Now they could all just fuck off and live happily ever after without him.

 

Had he not let his frustration get the better of him, Rei noted as he watched Rin stomp away, he would have heard that Captain Mikoshiba finished his statement of “We have Rin on our side” with “So we don’t need Nanase.”  That would have probably solved a lot of his problems.  

“Where’s Rin going?”  Nagisa looked forlorn as he watched Rin turn the corner towards the station.  “Did we do something wrong?”  Gou blinked in confusion and pulled out her phone to send Rin a text.

“He’s just,” Mikoshiba sighed and looked for the right words.

“Trying to figure out where he fits in with things.”  Nitori finished for him.  “He needs time.”  His eyes glittered in the last light from the sunset and his voice took on an irritated tone.  “But I will admit it is getting frustrating.”  

 

The water was cool as it surrounded him.  No lights.  Just swimming by moonlight.  That’s how this whole thing started he realized with a wry grin.  He flipped onto his back and closed his eyes, drifting down the lane.  It had been a long time since he had gotten to swim just for the sake of swimming.  Just to relax.  If he had ever needed to take some time and clear his head it was now.  Running off like that had been childish, he already knew that well.  But spending the entire day with Iwatobi had been stressful enough by itself, especially when he saw just how happy they all seemed together.  Then he had to put up with Seijuro and Nitori.  It’s not that he didn’t appreciate them coming with.  After all he wouldn’t have even gone today if they hadn’t set it all up.  But seeing how easily those two fit in, watching Nitori get happily drug around by Nagisa and Seijuro chatting up Gou, it just, well, to be honest it hurt.  Rushing off like that, without a decent explanation, hurt his sister and his friends, he was sure, but it was better than the alternative of-

Of what?  He paused for a moment, feet touching the bottom of the pool briefly, before he took off down the lane, powerful strokes making him feel like the distance was barely there.  What was the alternative of him running off like a child?  What would he have done?  Yelled?  Cried?  Actually had a mature conversation with everyone about what the hell is problem was?

“-pai!  Matsuoka-senpai!” He came to a stop at the far end of the lane, glancing up at the voice.  Nitori was breathless having most likely run all the way from the station to the pool.  

“Not now, Nitori.”  Taking back off down the lane he lost himself to the water once again.  This was not what he needed.  He wanted time to himself, damn it.  They hovered over him and acted like they knew exactly what he needed.  They bullied their way into his life and stirred everything up.  They drug him off to shove the fact that his friends were doing perfectly fine in his face and then proceeded to seamlessly insert themselves into that friendship.  Just what the hell did they want from him?  

He thought he had figured it out somewhat after that last blow up.  He thought they wanted to be with him.  He was kind of sure they wanted to be with him but even if they wanted him around it’s not like they actually needed him around for anything.  None of them did.  That was all today really proved to him.  They all seemed much better off when he wasn’t involved in screwing up their lives.  The memory of earlier, Seijuro easily wrapping his arms around a content Nitori as the sun set, filled his mind.  What was the point of being boyfriends with them when they seemed so much happier when they weren’t dealing with and worrying about him?

He spun into his turn and planted his feet against the wall in one fluid motion, focused only on trying to outswim his confusing thoughts.  A change in the water distracted him as his legs tensed to start his trip back down the lane.  Colliding with a wall of flesh he sputtered out of the water and angrily swiped his goggles down to his neck.  Luckily he had only pushed off at about half strength.  Any more and one of them could have been seriously hurt.

“Damn it, Nitori!  What the hell are you doing?  I’m trying to swim here.”  Rin was trying to keep his temper in check.  The grey haired teen calmly shook water from his hair and fixed Rin with a cool stare.

“I’m trying to talk to you.  I’d appreciate it if you’d listen.”  Nitori glided towards Rin and he unconsciously moved backwards, the look on Nitori’s face making him uneasy.  Coldness kissed his back as he bumped against the wall and he fought off a shiver as he looked down at Nitori.  How the hell could someone so much shorter than him feel so intimidating right now?  His eyes darted away from Nitori’s face and to the side wall.  He had dove into the second lane when he started.  Maybe if he could slip under the water he could get to the side wall and pull himself out before Nitori could do whatever he seemed to have in mind.  He was the quicker of the two after all.  The younger teen reached out to him and he made his decision, quickly slipping under the lane divider and swimming to the wall.  Nitori’s arms snaked around his shoulder and he lost his grip on the wall, head slipping under water for a second.  “You’re not the only swimmer here, you know.”  

Coughing out a mouthful of water he felt Nitori turn him around.  When had he gotten so quick?  He cracked open his eyes and froze.  Water was dripping from his hair into his eyes but he couldn’t move to wipe it away.  Nitori’s blue eyes were cold.  He had seen him serious and angry and a whole slew of other things but this look sent an honest shiver down his spine.  As his shoulders tightened he finally blinked, staring at the water rippling away from them as if it held some terrific secret.  Maybe if he was lucky it would tell him how to get out of this situation.  Slipping out of Nitori’s grasp should have been easy.  But Rin didn’t want to risk accidentally hurting either one of them and the harder he struggled to slip Nitori’s arms from around his neck the tighter the other grasped.  His back hit the corner and he had to stop struggling a moment to readjust his balance.  Nitori took the opportunity to wrap his legs around Rin’s waist and snug himself against the redhead.  One arm wrapped around Nitori’s waist instinctively and the other grabbed at the pool wall for support.  He dropped his head back into the corner with a sigh.  Nitori was using the fact that he knew Rin would support them both rather than let them both get drug underwater to his advantage.

“Look I’m not really feeling up for talking so can we just not talk about things right now?  My head’s not really screwed on straight today.”  Nitori leaned back a little and watched Rin, trusting the other to support his weight.

“Obviously.”  The cool tone was starting to scare Rin a little.  This was Nitori.  Cheerful, easygoing, little Nitori was looking at him with eyes that could chill a wildfire as he leaned forward, pressing his palms against either side of Rin’s head, and pinned him into the corner and making him support almost his full weight.  His voice was almost scarily sweet and Rin wondered if this was how a wild animal felt when it was being stared down by a predator.  “But, you see, Matsuoka-senpai.  I want to have a little talk with you right now.”  God he wished Nitori would just yell at him.  He could probably handle yelling.  This cool, quiet, even tone was scaring the bejeezus out of him.  “Just what the hell is your problem today?”  Nitori’s head dipped closer to Rin’s with each carefully pronounced word.  They were nose to nose and Rin was finding it hard to concentrate.  His mouth opened but nothing came out but a whine - why was it so hard to explain things to other people - and he scrunched his eyes shut.  Only to have them pop open moments later in surprise as Nitori’s lips pressed angrily against his.  “Is there any way to get you to just listen for once?”  He muttered against Rin’s lips as he studied him.

Rin’s mind was running in circles and when Nitori pressed his lips against Rin’s a second time he pulled back.  “How about you try listening to me for once?”  He snapped.  Nitori’s eyes narrowed as he waited for Rin to continue his outburst.  “You guys always run me in circles while pretending it’s all for my benefit.  Saying it’s just because you care about me.  But if you cared about me wouldn’t you just try talking to me once in awhile?  Instead of always running behind my back or trying to guide me along like I’m some dog on a leash.  If you liked me.  If you guys were really serious about being my boyfriends wouldn’t you just try being with me instead of always trying to fix me?”

“You still don’t think we’re serious about being your boyfriends?”  Nitori asked.  Rin gulped as a flash of fire lit up Nitori’s eyes and he almost wished for that frighteningly cool gaze back.

“Well I don’t get why you would be.  It’s not like there’s even anything good about me.”  He sullenly replied, trying not to meet Nitori’s eyes.

“Nothing good about you?”  Rin couldn’t understand the hurt look in Nitori’s eyes.  He was the one who was worthless.  So why did Nitori look so crushed.  “We really kind of suck as boyfriends if you don’t realize how amazing you are.”  Heat bloomed in his cheeks as Nitori let his words sink in.  He just wanted to sink under the water and disappear.  But Nitori still had his legs wrapped around Rin and was leaning forward again.  This time he placed a soft kiss on Rin’s temple.

“No.”  Rin whispered.  He wasn’t sure if he was denying the statement about them not being good boyfriends or trying to deny that Nitori was showing him this kind of affection still.  He knew that there wasn’t anything good about him so why did they keep him around?  He was selfish and rude and had once again unintentionally screwed everyone’s good day up.

“Would you like me to tell you some of the things that make you wonderful?”  He didn’t trust himself to speak so he shook his head.  The heat from his face crept all the way to his ears and he was sure his face would start on fire any moment.  He didn’t want to hear anything else.  He just wanted to go.  Swimming wasn’t appealing right now and he definitely wasn’t going to be able to think with Nitori wrapped around him like this.  “Really?  Because I think you might be interested in hearing them.”  Nitori tugged playfully at the goggles around Rin’s neck and planted a kiss on his lips, running his tongue along his bottom lip.  Rin refused to let Nitori win him over with cheap tricks and tried to pry his legs off of his hips.  Nitori responded by tightening his hold and continuing talking.  

“You’re wonderful because you’re smart.”  There was a soft kiss, cool against Rin’s hot cheek,  and he squeezed his eyes shut.  This was just too embarrassing.  “You have amazingly dedicated study habits.”  A touch of lips against his ear and a brush of fingertips across his chin.  “You have the best sarcastic sense of humor.”  Now a featherlight brush against his closed eyes.  “You’re an amazing swimmer.  You’re strong.”  As much as he wanted to deny it he couldn’t help the slow wave of heat that spread through his chest and stomach as Nitori gently covered him with compliments and soft touches.  Steady hands glided across his shoulders and he shifted to hold up the rest of Nitori’s weight without even thinking about it, adjusting his hold on his waist.  “You throw yourself into things with all you have.”  Teeth nipped at his neck and his eyes flew open.  “You’re passionate.”  He pressed a kiss to the spot he had just bitten, tongue slipping out to run across it, and Rin’s fingers dug into his hips.  Rin froze then tentatively squeezed his fingers into Nitori’s hips again to verify what he felt the first time.  Or didn’t feel.

“Nitori!”  The smaller teen was busy kissing his way down Rin’s neck to his shoulder and he let out a distracted hum.  “Nitori.”  Authority slipped into Rin’s voice and he felt Nitori pause before shifting back away from him, arms crossed loosely behind Rin’s head.

“What is it, Matsuoka-senpai?”  His voice was cool and Rin could tell he was frustrated by the interruption.  Rin on the other hand was trying to keep the confusion and panic out of his voice.

“You’re, uh, not wearing any pants.  Or, um, underwear?”  

“Well it’s not like I had time to change into my suit.”  His breath was warm against Rin’s cheek as he leaned forward with a sigh, changing the subject.  “Sometimes I’m not sure what to do with you.  Sometimes I’m not sure you even really want anything to do with me.  Or Seijuro.  It can be kind of hard to get a lock on your feelings, you know.”  He dropped his other hand into the water with a sigh and wrapped it around Nitori’s back.

“It’s not that I don’t wanna be with you guys it’s just.  Man how do I explain it?  I just feel so out of place with you guys.”  He could feel a slight smile on Nitori’s face as he buried his head in the crook of Rin’s neck.  “Why is that amusing?”

“I just think I understand a little more than you thought.  I told everyone the same thing earlier when you left.  That you were just trying to find your place.”  Nitori kissed Rin’s neck again, catching the spot just below his ear that sent goosebumps along his arm.

“Seriously, Nitori.  Can you not do that right now?”

“But it’s the only way to get you to sit still long enough to actually listen to me.  Plus sometimes I can’t help it.  I like you.  I like to do things like this with you.  I like touching you.”  He closed his eyes as Nitori left kisses across his neck and shoulders, taking a deep breath when he bit gently at his collarbone.  It’s not like he couldn’t understand the urge to want to touch.  He had been feeling that urge with increasing frequency for the last few weeks.  

“Believe me I’m listening so can you just-” Nitori suddenly caught his lips and Rin responded to the almost desperate kiss instantly.  He knew he shouldn’t give in to him but something about the way Nitori was wrapped around him and trying to get him to listen so adamantly had moved him a little.  Only a little, he told himself as one of his hands slipped up Nitori’s back, slowly feeling it’s way up each bump in his spine.  Very, very little, he insisted as Nitori’s fingers dug into his hair and he let him tug his head back and deepen the kiss.  So very indescribably little, he hazily thought as Nitori’s other hand drifted down his chest.

“I dont know if I should tell you off as the captain for doing that in the pool, or as your boyfriend for not including me.”  He immediately pulled his head back, bumping it against the edge of the pool as heat flooded his cheeks.  Seijuro was looking down at them with a raised eyebrow and an unreadable expression.


	7. Boyfriends?

The moonlight didn’t quite give enough illumination for Rin to see Seijuro’s eyes.  But he didn’t really want to.  The cool level expression he had seen on Nitori’s face had been a new experience.  But judging by Seijuro’s tone the hard look those golden eyes would be giving him would be harder to handle than Nitori’s had been.  He had experienced the captain mad.  The gaze he could feel on his flushed skin and swollen lips was tip toeing the line just past mad and into flat out furious.  Dropping his gaze to the pool he swallowed hard.  All he had wanted to do was swim a little and get his thoughts in line.  What the hell had happened to his life that he couldn’t even manage to do that without getting into a huge mess?

“Seijuro.”  Nitori leaned back and Rin had to adjust his grip to keep the younger swimmer from floating away.  Wait.  Why was he trying to keep Nitori close to him?  This was his chance to get out of the pool and leave.  Nitori sat up as Seijuro stepped to the edge of the pool and sat down, dangling his feet in the water next to them.

“What is it?”

“He’s having issues again.”  Seijuro chuckled humorlessly and Rin rolled his eyes.  Although it was the truth, he supposed, Nitori didn’t have to phrase it quite that way.

“Well don’t let me interrupt whatever you were doing.”  Rin looked up to Seijuro, planning on maybe begging him for help, but stopped when he finally met his eyes.  They were as cold as he had expected and he swallowed his plea.  He wasn’t going to be getting help from him anytime soon.

“I was telling him things I liked about him cause he said there was nothing good about him and he seems to still be unsure about us being serious.  But I guess I kind of got carried away talking about how much I like him.”

“Uh-huh.”  Seijuro leaned back and glanced out the windows, not paying either of them much attention.  “Well, like I said.  Don’t let me interrupt.”  The younger teen reached out and ran his hand down Seijuro’s leg and smiled gently up at him when he looked down.

“So where was I?”  He turned his gaze back Rin and grinned at him.  Pulling himself tight against Rin’s chest he nuzzled at his neck.  “Somewhere around here and telling you how much I like your passion I think.”  He bit the inside of his cheek as Nitori ran his hands down his back.  “I like how you don’t like to lose at anything.”  He grinned as a quiet groan slipped from his lips when Nitori flexed his legs and pulled himself against Rin.

“His stubbornness is oddly endearing isn’t it?”  Rin’s eyes shot to Seijuro but the captain was staring out the windows again, lazily kicking his feet in the water.  “And the way he seems so tough but he’s also kind enough to let us borrow his bed when we show up exhausted or upset and he cuddles us to sleep.”

Rin gently pushed Nitori’s chest away from his.  “Seriously, Nitori.  Not right now please.  I just-”  The grey haired teen frowned at him and he sighed.  “Just not right now ok?”  He could feel Seijuro watching him but he kept his eyes on Nitori, silently pleading with him to just let this whole thing drop.  For a moment he thought the younger teen had given in until he found himself slipping back into the wall with Nitori’s lips moving feverishly against his neck as he put all of his weight against Rin’s chest.  His shoulder brushed Seijuro’s leg and he glanced up, daring to meet his eyes.  He was watching with almost clinical disinterest as Nitori peppered Rin’s neck with kisses and bites.  “Sei-ah!”  Pain shot from his shoulder and he looked down to see a red mark appearing.  Nitori may have actually broken the skin on that one.

“Did you need something, Matsuoka?”  All familiarity was gone from the captain’s tone as he spoke.  He didn’t think he could ever remember his name sounding so heavy and lifeless coming from Seijuro’s lips.

“Um maybe a little help here?”  A gasp slipped out as Nitori shifted his attention from Rin’s shoulders to his collar bone and chest.  One eyebrow raised as the captain regarded him.

“Why do you want my help?  You’re not even sure I like you enough to want to be your boyfriend.”  He froze.  Wait.  That meant Seijuro had been hanging around long enough to hear that part of the conversation?  Yet he had done nothing to dispel Rin’s concerns.  Nitori nipped at his collarbone and he could feel himself snapping.  Already regretting the words as they flew from his lips.

“Well how the hell am I supposed to believe you’re my boyfriend when you’re always so fucking friendly to everyone. Even Iwatobi.  You just waltz over and fit right the hell in.  Flirting left and right.  Where the hell is that supposed to leave room for me at with any of you?”  His teeth clacked together as he clenched his jaw shut, stunned as his voice echoed through the empty room. Suddenly strong arms were under under his armpits and he was being hauled out of the pool.  Expecting to either be hit or have his head hit the floor he squeezed his eyes shut.  Instead his head was pillowed on Seijuro’s arm as the older teen kissed him.  He could distantly feel the captain’s fingers pressing almost painfully against his cheek but his lips were demanding Rin’s attention.  He swiped his tongue along Rin’s lip and pressed his way inside, easily dominating Rin’s own tongue.  He was pretty sure he could almost taste the sweet candies the captain had been munching on for dessert that afternoon as their lips meshed together.  Heat pooled in his stomach as Seijuro continued kissing him, pulling back the briefest of moments to nip at Rin’s lip or tip his head this way or that way for a better angle.  By the time they parted, Seijuro pulling his arm from under Rin and resting on his elbows for a moment, they were both breathing heavily.  Rin mused as the ceiling came back into focus that he was pretty sure that he hadn’t been kissed that way ever before.

All of Seijuro’s anger and frustration seemed to have been in that kiss and he was eerily calm as he sat up, holding Rin’s gaze.  "I would only do things like that with someone I liked.  With my boyfriend. So if you still think I don’t like you and you think you can’t trust that I am and want to be your boyfriend then just leave.  This whole thing is getting exhausting."  He muttered as he turned back to the pool, slipping his feet into it again.

Staring up at the ceiling Rin was vaguely aware of Nitori pulling himself out of the pool and drying off with the towel Rin had tossed next to it when he originally jumped in.  After pulling on his pants Nitori leaned over him.  His breathing was back to normal and he glanced at Nitori before quickly looking away.  He was really fucking this all up big time.  These two cared about him a lot.  On some level he knew that but at the same time he was just so afraid to let them get any closer.  Every time people got close they either left or replaced him.  It was as simple as that.  The burning sensation at the corner of his eyes alerted him that tears of frustration would be appearing soon.  The last thing he wanted to do right now was to start crying in front of them.  Again.  Seijuro sighed and he shot up and hurried into the locker room, pausing only to grab his stuff from the bench as he rushed through.

“Seijuro?”  Nitori looked over at the captain, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

“Come here.”  He opened his arms and the younger teen flew into them.

“Is he coming back?”

“This time I honestly don’t know, Ai.”

 

Rei couldn’t believe his rotten luck.  He didn’t even know why he had agreed to go along with that ridiculous plan anyway.  It wasn’t as if he had any reason to be concerned about Matsuoka, even if he was Gou’s brother.  He had adamantly insisted to the others that he was sure Rin would be fine and that Captain Mikoshiba had promised to let them know if anything was wrong.  But Nagisa had gotten the idea in his head that they should travel over to Samezuka and see for themselves.  They had gotten hopelessly lost on the way, the others having only ever been there once before, and had finally found their way to the school at least a good half an hour after Captain Mikoshiba should have arrived.

“We don’t want to get caught again.”  Nagisa had whispered as they snuck onto the grounds.

“Again?”  Nagisa had shushed him and he had looked to Makoto to see his captain looking down ashamedly.

“Well we tried to come see Rin once around the time we started up the swim club.  But Nitori spotted us on our way to the pool and hurried us off.  He said we didn’t have permission to be hanging around that late.”

He sighed as he hurried back towards the side of the natatorium.  His phone should be around there somewhere.  He had only lost it because Nagisa had started jumping up and down and pulling on his jacket.  Rei felt a blush tinge his cheeks as the reason why Nagisa had gotten so excited creeped into his mind.

They had managed to sneak around to the side of the natatorium without being spotted and found a set of windows that looked into the pool where they wouldn’t be seen.  The others had debated for only a moment or two on the way there before deciding that if Rin was upset he would probably be swimming to clear his head.  When they peeked in they had seen Captain Mikoshiba sitting at the edge of the pool, talking to whoever was in it.  He had glanced towards the window and they all ducked, hoping they hadn’t been seen.  The last thing they needed was to get in trouble for sneaking into a private school and peeping in windows.  From their angle they couldn’t quite make out who was in the pool, but the two people appeared to have greyish hair and red hair.

“Look.  That’s the captain and I’m pretty certain that’s Nitori which means the most logical assumption is that Rin is in the pool as well.  So can we maybe go home now before we get caught?”  The others had ignored him as they all ducked again when Captain Mikoshiba turned towards the windows.  He almost wanted to get caught just so they could all end this ridiculous thing they were doing.

“But if Nitori and Rin are in the pool what are they doing?  They’re not swimming.  And he’s about as tall as me.  Why does he seem to be sitting up so high?”  Makoto dropped his hand over Nagisa’s mouth and shushed him quietly.  Rin’s voice had suddenly risen and they could make out a few words.  Something about flirting and fitting in and then everyone inside had gone still.  The captain had leaned down and pulled Rin out of the pool and pinned him to the floor.  That was when Nagisa had started jumping up and down, yanking on Rei’s jacket as he did, and it took everything Makoto had to keep his hand over the younger teen’s mouth.  Rei watched in surprise and Haru watched in mild amusement as the captain covered Rin’s lips with his own in a passionate looking kiss.

“Well, I uh, guess Rin’s obviously ok so we should, ah, head back home.”  Makoto ignored Nagisa’s attempts to pull his hand away while still tugging wildly at Rei’s jacket.

He had reached into his pocket when they were about halfway to the station and froze when he realized his phone was missing.  He insisted the others catch the next train to Iwatobi and he’d talk to them the next day and that he’d go alone because one person would have an easier time sneaking back in than all of them.

So here he was, back again, searching the ground around the outside of the natatorium, when a door flew open and a figure jogged out of it.  He spotted his phone and grabbed it as the figure passed under a nearby light.  It was Matsuoka.  The redhead scrubbed angrily at his eyes and pulled his jacket on.  It looked like he hadn’t taken the time to dry off properly.  Rei glanced inside and saw Nitori clinging to the captain.  Captain Mikoshiba was rubbing the younger teen’s back in a comforting gesture and Rei looked back to where Rin was disappearing around a building.  It didn’t take a genius to realize Rin had obviously just run off during or after an argument.  It didn’t matter to him, it was none of his business, he told himself as he jogged after the other guy.  But he knew on some level it did.  This was the guy who they were always talking about.  This was the guy they all wanted to be friends with again.  If he didn’t get over whatever issues he was having Rei was pretty sure he’d never hear the end of it.

“Matusoka.”  He called out softly as he caught up him, trying not to startle him.

“What the fuck?”  Rin spun around and glared at him.  “Oh.  You.”  Well this was starting off wonderfully.  Rei sighed.  He might as well just cut to the chase.

“What’s the problem?”

“Why the hell are you here?”

“That doesn’t really matter.  You want to tell me why you seem to be running for your life?”  He watched as Rin shifted his weight between his feet, as if he was debating whether or not to start running again.  He seemed like he wanted to talk but didn’t want to at the same time.

“I don’t think it concerns you.”

“Actually, I think it might.  You see the rest of them are rather concerned about you, so concerned, in fact, that they snuck over just to make sure you were okay after leaving earlier tonight.  Even though Captain Mikoshiba said he’d let us know if anything was wrong.”  The captain’s name caused Rin to flinch a little and he glared at Rei.  

“Still doesn’t mean my problems concern you.”

“Why are you running from the captain?  I would ask if he forced himself on you but you seemed willing to participate.”

“Again.  Not your damn concern.”  Rin paused and turned back towards him.  “Wait you guys saw that?  Fuck.”

“We saw.”  Rin’s face flushed and, Rei realized with a start, he looked like he might start tearing up.  “But that doesn’t really matter to any of us.  All that matters to them is that you’re ok.”  Rin’s face fell and Rei was surprised that he actually felt the urge to give him a hug.  The urge lasted until Rin spoke.

“They don’t care.  No one really does.  All they do is go away or replace me when I’m not necessary any more.”  Forget the hug.  Maybe he needed to slap some sense into the other guy.  He took a couple steps forward, backing Rin into the wall behind him.  He leaned close, ignoring the teary glare shot his way.  Getting angry wasn’t really his style, but he was tired.  Tired of hearing about Rin from his teammates everyday.  Tired of feeling like the group was hiding something from him about their past.  Tired of this conversation.  It was time to take off the kid gloves.

“You’re so irritating you know that?  You have all these people who accept you and care about you and just want you to be happy but you just keep shoving it all away. You know it's not easy hearing everyone always worrying about you.”  Rin was blinking at him in surprise, obviously not expecting the outburst.  To be honest Rei wasn’t expecting his emotions to flow quite this freely.  But now that he had started he was finding it hard to stop.  “You have a sister who adores you enough to manage a swim club just on the off chance she can see you.  Friends who care about you enough to trespass just to make sure you’re ok.  Not one but two guys who find you important enough to them to set up a special day just for you to get together with old friends and try to patch up your relationship with them.”  He sighed in frustration and put his hand on Rin’s shoulder.  “Do you ever think of anything but yourself?”  Rin grabbed his collar, shoving away from the wall with a growl, and he steeled himself for a blow.

“What the hell do you know, Megane?  You’re just a damn replacement.”  Rei stared at him for a moment as his brain switched into overdrive.  A replacement?  That wasn’t right.  Admittedly he had thought that himself once or twice but looking back he knew that they had made sure to never treat him that way.  They were just overly concerned with the other teen’s well being.  They wouldn’t go through so much trouble helping him learn to swim if he had just been a replacement.  If that was the case anyone, preferably someone who knew how to swim, would have done.  A soft smile crossed his lips and he met Rin’s eyes.

"That's where you're wrong, Matsuoka.  I could never replace you.  They just made room for me in their hearts next to you."  Rin’s eyes widened as Rei placed his hand over his.  He really hoped the redhead was understanding what he was saying.  “That’s a great thing about the human heart.  The capacity for affection is quite large.  But everyone has their limits about how much rejection they can handle.”  He looked from Rin back to the natatorium meaningfully.  “Even from someone they really care about.”  Rei gently tugged his collar out of Rin’s hand and smiled at him.  

“How would you know how they feel?  Did they tell you this?”  

“Not so much in words.  But after I took the time to stop and think about it I figured it out.”  He shrugged and adjusted his glasses.  “I know it because I know them.”

“No.”  Rin mumbled sullenly as he stared towards the dorms.  “You don’t just know them.  You can trust them.  But can I?”  The redhead shuffled from foot to foot nervously as he stared at the nearby buildings and Rei felt a frustrated sigh slip through his lips.  

This guy was seriously the one they were all mildly infatuated with?  He might have to have a chat with his teammates.  Well, he thought as Rin continued to stare almost longingly at the dorms, they did say he used to be a hopeless romantic and kind of a crybaby.  So maybe it wasn’t too farfetched to think that whatever happened to him while he was away he had truly made him tighten his protection on his own heart.  But really?  Did he really have to take Rin by the hand and walk him through the steps?  Rin turned and started to head towards the front gates and Rei huffed.  Apparently he did.

“You won’t find out if you stand out here in the dark or go running away now.”  He grabbed Rin’s wrist and pulled him towards the dorms.  Rin could only blink in surprise, not really expecting the annoying Megane’s action.  “I’m sure they’re back in the dorms by now.”

Before he had even realized it, they were already entering the dorms, and Rei was asking him where his room was. The redhead scoffed. “And why the hell should I tell you?”

“Because you might be a brat, but I don’t think you actually want to lose those two, do you?”  As he said this, Rei turned towards Rin, staring seriously at the other male, before a smirk pulled at his lips. “I mean, you looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

Rin sputtered, blushing brightly. “Sh-shut it.” He scowled, but he knew it wasn’t very effective given how hot his face felt.  Would he ever stop blushing?  His face must be permanently pinkened by now.  “Anyway, you don’t have to actually hold my hand to my room you know.”

“As if you wouldn’t run the first insecure thought you had.”  Rin twitched, not quite able to deny that fact.

“How would you anyway?”  He was sullen as they soon found themselves standing in front of his dorm room, Rei still holding onto his hand.

“You and I are actually a lot alike in many ways.  We just handle things differently.”  And with Rei’s expectant gaze heavy on him, he knocked quietly, trying to ignore the worry curling in his stomach.

The lack of response made him look up at Rei as if asking ‘what now’. Rei rolled his eyes, and silently motioned for him to knock again.

Still nothing.

Rin cautiously unlocked the door and cracked it open.  He stood and stared not quite knowing how to react to the empty room. Guilt and worry and something he didn’t want to name churned in his gut and his hands curled into fists. How stupid was he to expect them to be there?  Incredibly, he decided.  He would be making stupid decisions until the day he died most likely.  And they’d always lead him here.  To an empty room.

“Cut the depressing thoughts I know you’re having.”

Rin growled and turned to Rei, more than happy to turn these feelings to anger.  But Rei’s grip simply tightened on his hand as he adjusted his glasses, unfazed by Rin’s blustering, “Where’s your captain’s room?”

“Huh?”

“Captain Mikoshiba’s room.” Rei said matter-of-factly. “If they’re going to discuss something private and they’re not here I assume they would do it there.”  His eyes drifted behind Rei and focused on the door there.  Rei followed his gaze and chuckled.  “Really?  How convenient.”

They crossed the hall and, hearing soft voices from inside, he lost his courage yet again.  Was it really okay to ask for their forgiveness again?  How many times had he done that already?  Did he really deserve it?  Did he really want it?  He leaned his head against the door and listened to the voices inside.  Pressing his ear gently to the door he held his breath.

“What do we do?  What if he doesn’t want to do this anymore?”  Was that Seijuro?  The captain’s voice was unsteady and cracked.  Rin swallowed the lump in his throat.  Had he caused Seijuro to sound this unsure?

“I don’t know.”  That was definitely Nitori so the first voice had to have been Seijuro.  “All I know is I’m pretty sure we’re both in love with him.”

“Yeah it probably wouldn’t be this frustrating if we weren’t.”  He jerked his head away like the door was on fire and rubbed his cheeks absently.  Love?  They loved him?  Oddly enough that fact left him feeling surprisingly calm.  He didn’t know if it was okay to ask for their forgiveness one final time - and he knew that this would have to be the last time, it was all or nothing - or if he even deserved it.  But suddenly he knew for sure he wanted it.  He didn’t want to join them just to kill some time or run away from his other choices.  He simply wanted to be in there with them.  Did that mean he loved them too?

His fingers wrapped around the door handle, carefully testing it to find it unlocked, but unable to find the strength to turn it. He wanted to be in there.  But were they still sure?  What would he do if they-

Rei heaved an exasperated sigh beside him, and then his hand was on top of Rin’s and turning the door handle before he could stop him.

“Nitori-san, Mikoshiba-san, sorry for the interruption.  I’m here to deliver this.” Rei said, finally letting Rin’s hand go and slapping him on the back to push him forward. “I’ll take my leave now.”  He gave Rin one last meaningful glance and turned around, heading quickly down the hall.

Shuffling inside Rin kept his eyes down and shut the door quietly behind him.  He could feel them both watching him and he shifted his weight, running a hand through his hair nervously.  Glancing up he took in Nitori’s red eyes and Seijuro’s weary face.  It was all his fault that they both looked so miserable.  He would spend the rest of his life making this up to them one way or another.  The thought slammed into him and he lost his breath for a moment.  Strangely enough the idea of spending the rest of his life with them didn’t scare him.  Them having changed their minds, however, did.  He bit his lip and dropped onto his knees beside them before taking a deep breath.

“Aiichiro.  Seijuro.  I’m sorry you have such a stubborn idiot as a boyfriend.”  There he had said it.  It was the first time that he could remember that he had referred to himself as their boyfriend.  

“Boyfriend?”  Nitori asked, sounding the word out like he had never heard it before.  Seijuro recovered faster, as was his nature, and eyed Rin cautiously.

“Are you sure?  Because in all honesty I’m not sure how much longer I can keep up with the way things have been, Rin.”  Seijuro’s words sounded harsh but Rin could hear the warmth in them.  The guarded hope in them.  “I’m tired.”  He could feel his face burning but he forced himself to look them both in the eye, stomach clenching nervously as he did so.

“I know I don’t deserve it.  But could you maybe be able to give me one last chance to see where this thing we have will take us?”  Nitori flung himself at Rin and wrapped his arms around him, forcing him to fall backwards against Seijuro’s bed.  Rin hesitantly looked over to the captain who was watching him with those golden eyes.  “Look I’m an ass and I know I don’t deserve anything close to what you guys have already given me.  I think my head’s finally starting to be screwed on right and it feels like a lot of it is because of you two.  And,”  he bit his lip and looked to the ceiling for a moment,  “if you’re willing I’d like to try and make it up to you.”  Nitori was happily snuggling into his chest and he struggled to not drop his gaze from Seijuro’s again.  The captain studied him, eyes seeing through him it seemed.  After what felt like an eternity a smile broke across Seijuro’s face and he pulled Rin and Nitori to him, wrapping them both in a warm hug.  “Are you sure?”  Rin had to ask.  He just had to hear some kind of confirmation that this was ok.  That this was really happening.

“Rin.  You have a nasty temper and you yell and fight back.  But that’s ok.  Because I like that about you.  And I know that if you let me I’ll find more things about you that I like.”  Nitori giggled and leaned back.

“Yeah.  Now that we’ve finally caught you this time we seriously aren’t letting you go.  Trust us.”

“Ok.”  Rin nodded and relaxed into Seijuro’s hug.  “I think I’ll do that.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS ENDING!

The cheering in the stands was deafening as the swimmers approached the wall.  Lane three hit first and eagerly pulled off his cap and goggles.  When the board lit up with results he turned to the lane next to him and pulled the other teen in for a hug.  Walking out from the locker rooms after changing they were surrounded by people and praise.

“We knew you could do it!”  Rin stumbled as two bodies flung themselves around him.  A blonde haired teen was wrapped around his waist and a grey haired one was around his shoulders.  “First place!  And you were so close to a new record!”  Aiichiro grinned at him and planted a kiss on his cheek.  He blushed despite how used to the action he was.

“Rei was awesome too!”  Nagisa detached himself from Rin when he spotted Rei and pulled him over.

“I was only in second place.”

“You were only in second place because I was in your group.  If not I’m sure we’d be against each other at the regionals.”  They shared a smile as Aiichiro and Nagisa pulled them back towards the stands.

“We have to hurry!  The backstroke event is about to start!”  Rin took a seat next to Seijuro and grinned as he gave him a hug.

“Now that was definitely a race worth watching.  You two were amazing to see.”  Rin scanned the swimmers hopping into the pool to start the backstroke and smiled when Seijuro pulled him close.  “I’m glad you joined the swim team and I finally got to see the way you swim.  Ai really knew what he was talking about when he said you were breathtaking.”  He felt his face flush in embarrassment at the praise as he concentrated on the race below.  Their entire section stood to cheer on Makoto as he pulled ahead.  Just like they had for Haru and Aiichiro and Nagisa and Rei and himself.  They may have been from two different schools but they were all friends and in the end, sharing a quick smile with Seijuro and Aiichiro, what more could Rin ask for?


End file.
